The Duelist That Lived
by shadow of eyes
Summary: Seto Kaiba isn't what he seems... The 14 year old CEO was keeping a secret, even from his brother. He and Mokuba weren't born in Japan, they were born in England, under the name surename... Potter... Seto Kaiba is Harry Potter and because of that his friends are at risk from You Know Who and his followers... After Battle City, during G.O.F... I do not own anything... Please Review!
1. Birthday Suprises

**Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises **

**SETO KAIBA**

"Seto, guess what tomorrow is?" Mokuba said with a big smile on his face.

I looked at him and said, "Is it possibly your birthday?"

Mokuba laughed and said, "Yeah! Tomorrow I'm eleven!"

I smirked and said, "Well then, we will need to celebrate."

Mokuba nodded and said, "Well I invited Yugi and his friends over for a party today, so that you and me can do something tomorrow."

I groaned and said, "Don't you have friends your own age?"

He shook his head and said, "They all think I'm weird. It's not my fault weird stuff happens around me."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "How weird?"

He looked up and said, "At the zoo the window separating us from the snakes disappeared, then when the snakes were gone it reappeared. The kids blamed me because I was closest to it I though I heard the snake whisper to me..."

I sighed and said, "It was probably just a malfunction with the glass panes motor controls as for the whispers..."

"Mokuba! We're here!"

Great... The geek squad's here...

Just when I was going to tell him the truth...

Yugi and the friendship freaks walked in holding wrapped boxes and Yugi said, "Happy Birthday Mokuba, me and Grandpa picked out something just for you."

Mokuba smiled and said, "Thanks guys!"

Mokuba opened up the presents one by one.

From Tristen he got a duel monster chess set, with blue eyes and red eyes being the kings.

Tea gave him a couple of books with stories about knights, dragons and wizards... He always had an interest in that stuff, with good reason too.

Wheeler got him a box full of duel monster packets. He really didn't think it though, did he?

Finally Yugi's present caught his eye the most.

It was long white coat similar to my own, with MC sewn into the collar, along with the coat was a deck box filled to the brim with rare cards.

Mokuba smiled and put it on. "Thank you guys so much! Your the best friends I could ask for!"

He hugged them with a great big grin stretched across his face.

Yugi looked at me and said, "So where your present at Kaiba?"

I sighed and said, "I was going to give it to him in the morning but..."

A knock came at the door.

Great more people...

I groaned and said, "Excuse me for a moment."

I walked to the front door and opened it...

No... It can be...

Standing in the doorway was three figures wearing mask pointing sticks at me...

Those sticks are wands... Those people are Death Eaters...

They found me...

Bloody Hell...

I slammed the door and ran back towards the study.

Mokuba looked at me and said, "Seto... What's wrong?"

I said, "We need to leave... Now!"

I began picking up some objects from my desk; my deck, my phone, Mokuba's letter, and the 12 inch long stick I know to be...

"Kaiba! What's going on?!" Wheeler yelled.

I stuck the objects into my pockets and said, "There's no time, we need to..."

"_Crucio_!"

I felt a sharp pain roll through my body at the Death Eater pointed her wand at me.

The others were being subdue the same way by other Death Eaters.

She laughed and said, "Fools, you really think you can escape us! You may look different but I know who you really are..."

"_Stupefy_!"

The Death Eaters were frozen in place and a man with golden eyes stood in the doorway.

I stood up with a shake and said, "Remus! Thank God your here!"

Mokuba looked at me and said, "You know him Seto?"

Remus nodded and said in his British accent, "It's a long story, now come on. It won't last forever and more are on their way."

A man with long black hair ran up and said, "The house is surrounded, we're going to have to use the Floo to get out."

I smirked and said, "It's in the main hall in the urn, Sirius."

He nodded and said, "I have it ready, by the time you all get there."

Tristen looked up and said, "What hell going on?!"

I helped Mokuba up and said, "We're being attacked and we're the getting bloody hell away from here."

I held my mouth accidently letting my old accent slip through.

Tea looked at the masked figures and said, "Death Eaters..."

She covered her mouth trying to hide what she knew.

I looked at her and said, "So you're one? I should have guessed you weren't a Muggle."

She gawked at me and said, "You mean... You're a..."

I nodded and said, "I'll explain more when we get away from here."

We all make our way to the fireplace which was glowing green.

Sirius looked at Remus and said, "You first, Professor."

He nodded and stepped into the green fire.

Yugi, Tristen, Wheeler, and Mokuba freaked out as he wasn't burned.

Remus looked up and said, "12 Grimmauld Place."

He vanished into thin air.

Sirius looked at us and said, "Step into the fire, say exactly what he said, and stand perfectly still."

Tea stepped forward only to have Yugi grab her wrist.

"Tea, what are you doing?! We have no idea what this does?!"

She looked at him and said, "It's our way out. I'll explain later, but right now we need to leave or else..."

She stepped in and vanished.

The three other members of the geek squad followed her.

Mokuba looked at me and said, "Seto... What's going on?"

I sighed and said, "We're going somewhere safe, then we can talk."

He nodded and stepped into the fire, disappearing with the others.

Two Death Eaters walked into the room and looked at me and Sirius.

The male one said, "Well, well, if it isn't Sirius Black and..."

He hissed out, "Harry Potter."

Sirius yelled, "_Stupefy_!" and both of them was paralyzed in place.

Sirius looked at me and said, "They figured out your disguise Harry."

I sighed and said in my original accent, "Well, I was going to tell him today. I'm not sure what to tell the others, considering they are Muggles."

I made my way to the Floo and said, "12 Grimmauld Place."

* * *

><p>I now stood in a room with familiar faces all around.<p>

Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Wheeler, Reclus, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore stood around the room, the Muggles of the group still recovering from the curse placed on them.

I smirked and said, "Everyone alright?"

Wheeler looked at me and said, "When did you become British Kaiba?"

I went to reply but Sirius appeared behind me and said, "Will be after that damn internatonal Floo. Still makes me sick."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "You never liked the Floo Sirius, but that's not importaint now."

He looked at me and said, "They must have figured out our rouse, to find you and your brother."

I groaned and said, "It's bad enough he's after me, but now my brother too? Why can't he just leave me be?!"

Remlus looked at me and said, "You know perfectly well why He Who Shall Not Be Named is after you and your brother. You two are the only ones that surived Avada Kedavra... The killing curse."

Tea's eyes widen and said, "You're him?! You're the one You Know Who is after?! You're freakin' Harry Potter?!"

Wheeler looked at Tea and said, "Tea, that Kaiba not some one named Harry..."

"Gardner you know better to talk about this in front of Muggles, especially them." I said in a stern voice.

She shook her head and said, "That just it, they aren't Muggles. The Japanese Minstrey is completely baised. Won't let anyone but purebloods learn. No half bloods or Muggle borns allowed. Yugi is half blood and Tristen and Joey are both Muggle born but because of the law I couldn't tell them."

Yugi looked at Tea and said, "Tea what are you talking about?"

Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "Mr. Motou, Mr. Wheeler, and Mr. Taylor, you three, though you may not have known it, are wizards."

Wheeler started laughing and said, "It someone trying to prank us or..."

"_Wingadium Leviosa_." Heromine said while waving her wand.

The books on the table began floating up above them.

Tristen yelled, "They're floating!"

Dumbledore smirked and said, "You see, Hermonie is a witch, trained to use her magic. The very same magic you three possess."

Yugi looked at his hands and said, "Wizards..."

He looked at me and said, "Kaiba you knew about this stuff?!"

I sighed and said, "Yes I do, although I've denied it for years considering if someone found out my wand would be snapped in two. And before you ask, I am a wizard."

Mokuba looked at me and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you know about magic?"

I sighed and said, "I was going to today but we got interrupted..."

I sat down and said, "But I guess I'm going to have to tell you all the story too. You see my name isn't Seto Kaiba..."

I pulled out my wand, waved it over my head and said, "_Removere Dissimulant_."

My skin grew pale, my height decressed, my hair turned black and my eyes became bright green.

Though I did shrink in size my clothes form fitted my body still, leaving me in my white coat.

The room became very blurry and I said, "Ron do you..."

He handed me my glasses and I slipped them on.

I parted my hair slighty to show the scar on my forehead.

The group stared at me as I said, "My real name is Harry Potter, and Mokuba and I are the boys who lived."


	2. The Boys Who Lived

**Chapter 2: The Boys Who Lived**

**YUGI MOTOU**

I stared at Kaiba, who change completely how he looked with a few words and the wave of a stick, who now claimed his name to be Harry Potter.

He looked up at us and said with a heavy British accent, "First off, this is the first time Mokuba is hearing this story too, so don't ask anything until I am finished."

We all nodded and looked at him.

Kaiba sat back and said, "Mokuba and I was born in England under different names than you know us by. My birth name is Harry James Potter, and Mokuba's was Sirius Remus Potter. Mom use to call him Siri so we I would get him confused for Sirius..."

Mokuba looked at him and said, "You remember our parents..."

Kaiba nodded and said, "They were the kind and loving but..."

He looked down and said, "You see, I was 3 years old and Mokuba was barely 3 months old, when he came..."

His face grew paler and he said, "A dark wizard named Voldemort came and killed our parents and he was aiming for us next. He tried to kill us with the killing curse, but it didn't work. Instead it backfired on him almost killing him and he vanished from the Wizarding world for 8 years. That's why I have this scar, it means I survived his curse and that is why we're called the boys that lived."

Hermione nodded and said, "Everyone know the names of the boys who lived, they are the most well known names around the Wizarding world."

Kaiba nodded and said, "Soon after that Professor Dumbledore took us to our only living relatives, The Dursleys A.K.A The single worst human beings alive. We lived there until Mokuba was three, but in that time their abuse had done it's harm."

The four of us stared wide eyed at Kaiba as he showed the large scars traversing his shoulders.

He sighed and said, "They would lock us in cupboards if we didn't listen to their every whim, and constantly called us freaks. They barely fed us and went their son got in trouble they would beat and punish us, which is one of the reason's I'm this size."

Joey looked at him and said, "Wait... Your shorter than me?!"

He nodded and said, "Don't make a big deal about it, my body just has a hard time growing after what they did."

Seto Kaiba... Abused... I would have never guessed it, but it does explain why it hard for people to get close to him...

He looked back up and said, "One day they took us with them on a trip to Japan. We felt so happy to finally be away from that house, away from the pains we endured, we didn't realize they left us at an orphanage and never came back. The Dursleys were and still are the most horrible people on this earth and I hope we never see them again."

The white bearded man said, "You never will considering they abandoned you two..."

Kaiba looked back up and said, "When we got to the orphanage we both were malnourished, severely bruised, and our socializing skills were really horrible. It took us months of therapy before we started acting like kids."

He looked at the old man and said, "It wasn't until 5 years later we were adopted by Gozabouro and gained our new names. Then the day of my eleven birthday came, when I received my letter to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hagrid came to my doorstep. Mokuba happen to be at a summer camp at this time and Gozabouro just thought it was a normal boarding school and he decided to let me go."

"I went there using my real name again and began to learn to use magic and understand the Wizarding world. I was becoming a excellent wizard, even becoming the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team my first year. By the end of the year, Professor McGonagall taught me how to create a magical disguise so the followers of You Know Who wouldn't know who I was and where my brother is at. That was the form you are use to seeing is a disguise, the form you see before you is the real me. In truth I am a wizard."

He looked at Mokuba and pulled out a letter.

He handed it to him and said, "So are you, Mokuba."

Mokuba opened the letter and read it aloud;

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL<br>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
><strong>_  
><em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<em>  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<em>  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr. Sirius Potter/ Kaiba,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
><em>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

_**UNIFORM **_

_First-year students will require: _  
><em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) <em>  
><em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear <em>  
><em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) <em>  
><em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>

_5. A set of Dress robes or a ball gown_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS **_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
><em>By Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>By Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
><em>By Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>By Quentin Trimble<em>

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_  
><em>1 wand<em>  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

* * *

><p>He looked up at Kaiba and said, "This is the school you were talking about... Hogwarts..."<p>

He nodded and said, "Yes, it is. In fact Professor Dumbledore here is the headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes I am, and my invitation goes to the four of you as well."

Tristen said, "Hold up, I thought Yugi, Joey and I were wizards..."

Tea pulled out a stick from her boot and said, "Well techincally I'm a witch but..."

The three of us yelled, "WHAT?!"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I would have told you guys about it, and your magic but the Japanese Minestry forbade it since Yugi is a Half Blood and you two are Muggle Born. I am a witch, and while you three attended normal school, I was going to Izumi's Magical School for Girls learning magic."

I asked, "What does Half Blood and Muggle Born mean?"

Kaiba replied, "Yugi one of your parents was a wizard and the other a Muggle, meaning you're a Half Blood."

"And before any of you ask, a Muggle is a non magical person which you can't tell about magic of your memories of magic will be erased."

"Now you two are Muggle Born like Hermoine, your parents posess no magic, but you do, so you start your own part of a magical family tree."

"Tea, Mokuba, Ron, and I are techincally Pure Bloods meaning we have two parents who posses magic that is past from genoration to generation."

Ron nodded and said, "By the way I'm Ron Weasly, one of Harry's best mates at Hogwarts."

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Hermoine Granger also one of Harry's mates as Ron put it."

The man with golden eye stepped up and said, "I am Remlus Lupin, former Professor and current Lycanthrope."

Tea gasped and said, "I should have guessed...Your eyes give you away."

Joey looked at her and said, "I'm sorry but what does his eyes have to do with anything?"

Tea replied, "He's a werewolf, one of the symtoms is their eyes turn a golden color."

Then the shaggy hair man said, "And I am Sirus Black, godfather to the Potters."

Mokuba's eyes widen and said, "You're our godfather?! Why didn't you take us instead of..."

He said solemly, "I was framed for a crime I didn't commit and sent to Azkaban."

Tea's eyes widen and said, "You escaped Azkaban?! That were they sent the worst of the worst in the Wizarding World..."

Kaiba nodded and said, "Sirus is a good man and would have never done what they accused him off. And how he escaped is simple, he is a Animagus."

Tea looked at him and said, "Really? What to change into?"

Joey said, "He turns into something?! How..."

Sirius began to crotch and he turned into a large black dog.

Tristen yelled, "I thought he was the werewolf!"

Kaiba stepped forward and said, "Sirius is an Animagus meaning he can take the form of an animal at anytime."

Remus laughed and said, "Magic, my dear boy is indeed very powerful and if gone unchecked very dangerous. Now are you five going to accept the Professor's invitation the semester does start in three weeks?"

Kaiba looked at us and said, "Trust me, it the oppertunity of a lifetime and you will never regret it."

I looked at my friends and we all nodded amongst ourselves.

I looked up and said, "We'll go, but we need to..."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I'll will contact your parents immedatly, along with your Grandfather, Yugi. It's been a long time since I talked to Solmon, even considering he is a Squib we continued to stay in contact."

I looked at him and said, "You know my grandpa?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, he and I was good friends until he got ousted for being a Squib, but I'm sure he'll be excited that his grandson is attending a wizarding school at last."

Mokuba looked at Kaiba and said, "I'll go too... I want to learn."

Kaiba smiled and said, "Welcome aboard."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Excelent, now you'll all have to get use to calling Harry by his real name, same goes for Young Sirus. The wizarding world must not know their Muggle identies in the Muggle world, although we will need to add a little bit more wards on your home, once the semester is over."

Kaiba nodded and said, "We'll have to move location considering they know where my house is now."

Remus nodded and said, "We'll deal with it and place a few portkeys around the place as well."

Dumbledore looked at me and said, "I am also aware of your friend, Yami is it?"

Yami took control and said, "Yes that is me."

Dumbledore pulled out a silver band and said, "Now Mr. Yami, while Yugi wears this band, you are able to leave the confinded spaces of the milenum puzzle and traverse the world around you in the form of a ghost. This also allows him to remove the puzzle without making you return, this way he adhears to the dress code and you aren't left in the dark."

Yami nodded and said, "Thank you, Sir Mage. I shall use it wisely."

I took control and put on the bracelt. In the matter of moments Yami stood beside me in a ghostly figure, wearing the garb of egyptain kings.

Kaiba smirked and said, "You should keep it off until you get to the school then Yami can become one of the House ghost."

Joey looked at him and said, "Ghost? You mean they're ghost there?!"

Ron nodded and said, "Just wait till you meet Nearly Headless Nick, he's the Gryffindor ghost."

Tristen looked up and said, "Anything else we should know about?"

Kaiba smirked and said, "We'll need to go to Diagon Alley to get supplies for the year."

Tea smiled and said, "I haven't been there since I got my wand."

She held it up proudly and said, "9 1/2 inch Cherry Blossom, with a Dragon Koi Whisker as it's core. The Wand maker said it was made just for a Japanese wizard or witch..."

Joey looked at it and said, "So that's a wand? How is that think suppose to do..."

Tea waved her wand at him and said, "_Silencio_!"

Joey stopped talking, in fact, he didn't make a sound.

He looked at Tea and tried yelling at her, but no sound came out.

Tea laughed and said, "Sorry Joey, but I always wanted to do that!"

I looked at Hermoine and asked, "What did she do?"

She smiled and said, "A silence charm."

Tea smiled and said, "_Quietus_."

Joey yelled, "Tea this is not funny I... Oh..."

Kaiba started bursting out in laughter.

Joey looked at him and said, "What so funny Kaiba?!"

Ron said, "Your suppose to call him Harry, remember?"

Oh yeah... I should start doing that...

Kaiba... I mean Harry looked up and said, "Wheeler, you better learn how to reverse hexes and curses, because Malfoy will be after you from day one."


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley **

**MOKUBA KAIBA/SIRIUS POTTER**

"Why are we in a bar Ka... Harry?" Yugi asked as we entered The Leaky Cauldron.

Ron looked at him and said, "First off it's a pub, second this is how we get into Diagon Alley."

The keep looked at me and Se... Harry...

I never going to get use to that.

The keep smiled and said, "Well if it isn't Harry Potter and this young scrap must be little Siri Potter! It's real please to see you."

Hermione smiled and said, "Just making a trip down the alley."

The keep smiled and said, "Tell Hagrid I said, hullo!"

We all walked into a back room and there on a barrel sat a snowy white owl looking at us.

Joey looked at it and said, "Why is there an owl here?"

My brother raised his arm and whistled. The owl flew on to his arm and stood completely still.

"It good to see you made it Hedwig."

I looked at him and said, "Brother, you know this owl?"

He nodded and said, "He is mine after all. Hagrid gave him to me my first time here. In the Wizarding world they use owls to send letter, packages and multiple other things. Which I would consider getting one while your here."

Tristen looked around the small room and said, "I thought we were going shopping..."

Tea smiled and said, "We are."

She walked up to the wall and pulled out her wand.

She pressed it against several different spots and the bricks began to move away.

Now the a busy street was in front of us with various different thing for sale.

Ron step forward and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, the place where you can find anything you need for Hogwarts."

Hermione said, "Knock it off, Ron we need to get started. Now you'll need to the bank and exchange your Muggle money for..."

Yugi held up a bag and said, "Remus trade our currency already for... What are they called?"

My Brother replied, "Galloons, they're called Galleons. Now we all spit up to save time so we can get all our things faster. But let's all meet up at Ollivander's shop."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Seto... Harry... I'm so confused about this.

We walked down toward the pet store when a blonde guy stepped in front of us with a girl next to him.

"Out of the way Malfoy, we have shopping to do."

Malfoy laughed and said, "Well if it isn't Harry Potter and his brother Sirius."

He looked at me and said, "How's it feel to be named after a traitor and a murder?"

Harry looked at him and said, "Malfoy leave him be."

The girl tugged on Malfoy's robe and said, "Yeah Brother let them be, we still have our shopping to do."

Harry looked at her and came to a realization.

She had the same color hair, eyes, and the same pale skin tone as Malfoy.

This must be his sister.

Harry said, "So you have a sister? Never would have guessed."

Malfoy yelled, "Oh, Shut it Potter!"

She glared at him and said, "Draco, stop! I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. I'm Ariana Malfoy, this is my first year to Hogwarts and my brother promised me he'd help me shop."

I smiled and said, "I'm Mo... Sirius Potter, but just call me Siri. This is my first year too."

Malfoy groaned and said, "Come on Ari, we need to get moving."

The two walked away with Ariana yelled, "Bye Siri! See you at Hogwarts!"

Harry shook his head and said, "Never knew Malfoy even had a sister. She's defiantly not as bad as her brother."

He looked down at me and said, "Come on, we have to go pick up your present."

* * *

><p>"Moku... I mean... Siri?!" Tristen yelled looking at the blue cat sitting on my head.<p>

I smiled and said, "I see Alicia is still asleep."

Yugi looked at me and said, "Alicia?"

I pulled the blue cat off my head and said, "This is Alicia, she's a Confundio cat."

Tea looked at it and smiled. Joey looked at it and said, "Um... What's a Confundio cat?"

Alicia opened her silvery eyes and looked at him.

Her fur changed to a light green and her eyes a bright pink. Then the cat showed a small smile.

Joey, Tristen, and Yugi stared at the smiling cat.

Harry smiled and said, "In Muggle terms... This is a confusion cat or if you more acquanted with Alice in Wonderland... A Chershire Cat."

Tea smiled and said, "They are a rare breed. How did you get one Siri?"

I pointed to my brother and said, "He appearnetly ordered it for my birthday."

The four friends now each held an owl cage with tags giving them their names.

Joey had a tawny barn owl with golden eyes by the named Koto.

Tristen's owl was a light grey owl with greyish blue eyes which he named Silver.

Tea being the witch she was already had an owl, with white feathers and an enchantement on it's eyes turning them purple, thus is the reson why the owl's name is Lavender.

Then finally there was the black owl in Yugi's cage with stunning white irises which he named S_hahii_ or Shadow if you know your Ancient Egyptian.

I smiled and said, "Well at least I got something different then you four."

Ron laughed and said, "Well come on then, we still have one more item to get today."

Tristen looked at him and asked, "What left?"

Hermione replied with a smile, "Your wands."

The four of us without wands looked at each other and smiled.

We entered the shop to see thousands apon thousands of boxes stacked on the walls.

A man walked out, with a long white beard and brillant blue eyes.

He looked at us and said, "Welcome to my shop! I am Ollivander the Wand maker."

Tea smiled and said, "It's good to see you again ."

Olivander smirked and said, "Oh I remember you... 9 1/2 inch Cherry Blossom, with a Dragon Koi Whisker core... Grand for charms."

He looked at Harry and said, "Oh Mr. Potter I remember you... 11 inch Holly, with a Phoenix Tail Feather..."

Tea looked at Harry and said, "A Phoenix feather?! That one of the most powerful wand cores in existence!"

Harry sighed and said, "You know as well as I do, that the wand choses the wizard."

Ollivander looked at me and said, "Alright let's do Sirius first. Hold out your wand hand."

I looked at my brother and he said, "The hand you write with."

I nodded and held out my left hand.

Ollivander pulled out a mesuring tape and measured everywhere; my hair, arms, legs, and even my nose.

He went to the back and pulled out a wand.

He handed to me and said, "Go on, give it a wave."

I flicked my wrist and it explode in my hand.

Olivander shook his head and said, "Hmm... Not that one... maybe... Ah!"

It continued like that for 20 or more wands until...

He pulled out another one and set it in my hand.

It felt warm in my palm as I held it.

I flicked my wrist and gold and blue sparks came rolling out.

Ollivander smiled and said, "10 inch White Oak, with a dragon heartstring at it's core... Exact same wand as your fathers... Great for Defense Against The Dark Arts."

I looked at my wand and smiled, it felt good to have this... It's like a part of me...

Ollivander looked at Tristen and said, "Your up me lad."

After a few minutes of mesuring and long climb up the ladder, Ollivander came back down with a wand and handed to Tristen.

He waved the wand and silver and purple sparks came out on the first try.

The wandmaker smiled and said, "10 3/4 inch Willow with a Unicorn Hair core... Exclent in Transfiguration."

Next came Joey and in the same manor as me Joey found that wands kept exploding in his hands.

"A Tough customer... Oh, I know!"

Ollivander pulled out another wand from the very bottom self and handed to him.

Joey waved it and it erupted in orange and red sparks.

Ollivander laughed and said, "I been wondering who this wand would go to! Not many can handle the 11 3/4 inch Pine, with a gryphon's talon at it core... Does wonders with Transfiguration..."

Joey smiled and said, "Sweet."

Finally it was Yugi's turn.

Ollivander looked at him and said, "Oh I see, there are two of you... You might want to seperate so I can find you a proper wand."

Yugi nodded and put of the silver band.

The ghostly figure of Yami appeared next to him in his egyptain garb.

Yami looked around and said, "Quite interesting..."

The wandmaker looked at Yami and Yugi alike and said, "I believe I have just the wand."

He went to the back and pulled out a white wand and handed to him.

Yugi waved the wand and sparks of gold and silver came out.

Ollivander smiled and said, "A perfect mix of light and dark. A 12 inch Ivory Wood, with a Dementor Bone core... Increadibly powerful against the Dark Arts...That wand has been sitting here since Dumbledore was in his youth... Use it wisely Mr. Motou..."

Harry's eyes widen at the metion of the creature.

Tea gasped and said, "Dementor bones... I would never want to see one of those things ever."

Hermonie sighed and said, "It's too late for that. Azkaban has lost control of them and now there in the forrbidden forest outside of Hogwarts."

I looked at my brother and said, "What are they?"

He remained silent, with a bit of a tremble.

Was he... scared of these things?

Ron looked at me and said, "Dementors feed off of a person most horrible memories, making them re-live there worst nightmare. The only way to fight them off is with a Patronus Charm, which Harry fought off a dozen last year."

Harry shook his head and said, "Come on, let get back Ron. You mother is probably going nuts by now."

Ron sighed and said, "Not as nuts as that poriat of Mrs. Black always bloody screaming at us."

We walked out on the street and contiued to talk about the screaming painting.

Tristen groaned and said, "Everytime I walk by it, it calls me a Mud blood or Muggle filth..."

Tea sighed and said, "Appearntly Mrs. Black was a big supporter of You Know Who and his ideas to purge the magic world of Half Bloods and Muggle Born."

Harry nodded and said, "If only she didn't cast a Permenat Sticking Charm on it, then we could put the blasted thing away."

Hermonie nodded and said, "Well we are fourth years this year, so we may learn how to reverse it in charms this year, or we could at least ask Professor Flitwick about it."

Tea looked up and said, "True now let's get going."

And with that our day of shopping was done and soon we be off to the school of wizards and witches.


	4. Platform 9 and Three Quaters

**Chapter 4: Platform 9 and 3/4**

**JOEY WHEELER**

"Um... Harry are you sure this tickets are right?" I asked as we wheeled our trunks down through King's Cross.

The tickets we got say Platform 9 and 3/4 and I don't see it.

Yugi looked back at me and said, "I'm pretty sure it's right but... Where is it?"

Yug looked a lot different with short hair.

He desided to cut it so he would appear a bit more normal.

His hair was now almost entirely black with bits of blonde and red tipping his hair.

We all stopped in between the platforms and Ron brothers and sister were waiting for us along with Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "Alright... Oldest first... Percy."

The oldest Weasley moved his cart between the platforms.

He aimed at the wall and started running... Then he was gone...

Tristen said, "Whoa..."

Tea pulled her cart their and said, "Running helps."

She ran to the wall and vanished at well, followed by the Weasley twins, George and Fred, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry smirked and said, "Tristen your up."

Tristen gulped and made his way to the vanishing spot.

Once he was gone, Harry looked at me and said, "Your turn."

I walked to the place where all the others started and made a running start.

I closed my eyes expecting the impact of the wall, but I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes to see I was on a new platform, with a sign that read Platform 9 and 3/4.

The rest of the group (with the exception of Percy, Ginny, Fred and George who had already found their seats on the train.) was waiting for us near the train.

Harry smiled and said, "All aboard the Hogwarts Express."

We all loaded our things onto the train and found our seats in a car that some how or another fit the 8 of us.

The train began to move out of the station.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and said, "I wonder who is going to be the new teachers, considering our divining teacher last year went bloody mad, and we never had a DADA teacher that lasted another year."

Hermione looked at them and said, "I could care less about Divination, but I heard that the new DADA teacher is Old Mad Eye Moody."

Yugi tilted his head and said, "Why he called Mad Eye?"

Ron pulled out a weird card and handed to him.

There was a picture of a man with shaggy blonde hair and a false eye that moved on it's own.

The picture moved around like the most images in the Wizarding world, and underneath it was the caption 'Alabaster Moody'.

Ron smiled said, "He one of the famous wizards in history. I collect the famous wizard cards from the chocolate frogs boxes."

A cart rolled down the hall and Harry said, "Speaking of which."

* * *

><p>"What's this called again?" Tristen asked as he looked at the box of jelly beans.<p>

Tea picked up a choclate frog and said, "Every flavor beans. Fair warning there are some really weird flavors."

Tristen picked up a red one and put it in his mouth.

He coughed and said, "Aww... It taste like a chili pepper..."

Yugi smirked and said, "I'll try one."

He pulled out a light pink bean and ate it. "Sushi? That's weird..."

Tristen offered one to me and I said, "I'll stick to the choclate frogs if you don't mind."

Harry nodded and said, "Just be careful not let them escape."

Hermione looked at her watch and said, "Oh that's the time! We need to get changed into our robes."

Tea and Hermione grabbed their boxes made their way to a different compartment.

Harry and Ron pulled out simular boxes and opened them up.

Harry looked at us and said, "You'll need to put on your robes you know. They're in the boxes with your names on them."

We all pulled out our boxes and began putting on the outfit.

We all had to wear long black pants with a white button up shirt, and a grey vest. Along with that we all wore a long set of black robes.

Ron and Harry's were different then ours.

Instead of a black tie they wore a yellow and red striped tie and where we wore no scarf, they wore a long one that matched the same pattern as the tie.

On their brest pocket set the picture of a lion with the words, 'Gryffindor'.

Yugi put on the silver band and Yami appeared next to him.

He looked at Yugi and said, "You look so strange with short hair."

Yugi retorted, "And you look strange with Egyptain clothes on..."

Yami replied, "Touché'."

He looked around and said, "I'll remain out of sight until we arrive."

Yami walked through the outer wall of the train and vanished from our line of sight.

Yugi took off the puzzle and tucked it into his trunk, with his regular clothes.

"Wow you guys clean up nice."

I turned to see Tea and Hermoine, now in their robes standing in the doorway.

I looked at Hermonie and asked, "What's with the yellow and red?"

She replied, "We're Gryffindors. This is the color of our house."

Tea nodded and said, "I forgot about the housings. Grypffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When we get there we'll be sorted into our houses."

Yugi looked at her and said, "Does that mean we'll be separated?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I have very good friends in Ravenclaw, and you can sit with them, even though most people will give you some odd stares."

I shook my head and said, "You know you seem like a totally different person know Kaiba... Harry..."

Harry nodded and said, "That spell that allows me to change appearance, has a bit of a side effect causing the user to become obsessive and at time ruthless."

Hermione sighed and said, "Well to gain you must give."

Siri looked out the window and said, "Guys... You got to see this..."

We all looked out the window and saw the large castle in the distance with shimmering lights everywhere.

Then I noticed we were getting closer to it.

I looked at Ron and said, "Is that..."

He nodded and said, "That my friends is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

><p>"Come on now! First year's and Transfers to the boats!" A very large man said.<p>

Harry walked up to him and said, "Hey Hagrid!"

He looked at him and said, "Well if it isn't 'Arry Potter and now his little brother Siri Potter. Best be going, I've got a suprise at the feast tonight."

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron waved to us and they left for carragies pulled by nothing. We all took our seats in the boats and began floating underneath the massive castle.

I stared in awe as we contined below the castle to a low dock.

There stood a woman wearing a large witch hat and wore a green sash over her shoulder.

She smiled and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Proffessor McGonagall and I'm in charge of Transfiguation class. Now in a moment you will be sorted. When they call out your house go and sit with them. A reminder that tomorrow you can sit with other houses as well."

She smiled and said, "Now follow me."


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat**

**HARRY POTTER/SETO KAIBA**

The Three of us took our seats at the Gryffindor table and looked up at the staff table.

Sure enough Moody took the seat reserved for the DADA teacher sat, next to him sat Hagrid in the seat for the Magical Creatures teacher.

Finally the last new teacher... What is she doing here?!

I looked up and sure enough the seat for the Divination teacher was taken by none other than Ishizu Ishtar...

Hermione looked at me and said, "Do you know her?"

I nodded and said, "That's is Ishizu Ishtar... She participated in a tournament against me not long ago."

McGonagall walked down the center followed by the new students.

Siri gave a small wave to me as he past by.

The others were also shocked to see Ishizu sitting at the table.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts and let the sorting begin!"

Then the sorting hat was brought out and began it's song;

* * *

><p><em>A thousand years ago,<em>

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from the wilds of moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began,_

_Now each of the these four founders_

_Formed their own House, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

* * *

><p>We all clapped for the hat as the song ended. McGonagall pulled out a scroll and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool."<p>

She looked down and said, "Malfoy, Ariana."

Ariana approached the hat and put it on.

The hat then said, "**_Another Malfoy? Not as ambitious as your brother I see. You're certainly kind and genorus. You belong with HUFFLEPUFF!"_ **

The room applauded and still a bit shocked that Malfoy had a sister that isn't a Slytherin.

McGonagall then called out, "Motou, Yugi."

Yugi approached the hat nervously and placed it on.

** "_Oh! I remember sorting your mother dear boy. You carry a lot of her traits, compassion, intelligent. Your defiantly suited for RAVENCLAW!"_ **

The tables erupted in applause as Yugi sat down next to Luna Lovegood.

McGonagall then said, "Gardner, Tea."

Tea smiled and happily put on the hat.

** "_My goodness girl, such determination and respect for your friends... You'll go far in SLYTHERIN_!" **

The tables once again erupted in applause.

Tea a Slytherin? Never would have guess...

"Potter, Sirius."

The room went dead quite as my little brother put on the sorting hat.

**"_My, my! Another Potter! You carry a lot of courage and kindness. You share in the most respect for your brother as well. Why don't you join him in GRYFFINDOR_!"**

The Gryffindor table exploded as Siri took his seat next to me.

McGonagall then said, "Lovegood, Kissara."

A girl with snow white hair and frosty blue eyes placed the hat on her head.

**_ "My what a lovely mind! Just like your cousin, Luna, your imagination is vivid. You belong to RAVENCLAW!"_**

She sat down next Yugi at the table. "Taylor, Tristen."

Tristen sat down at the hat was placed on his head.

_** "Quite a hard worker, decent friend, and a defender of others. You my dear boy are a HUFFLEPUFF!"** _

Tristen took his seat next to Ariana.

"Ishtar, Marik."

What? He's here too?!

Marik put on the hat and sat down.

**_"Dear boy, you've seen quite a bit of turmoil. But you are quite cunning and willing to do what ever it takes. You'll find your friends in SLYTHERIN!"_**

Marik then took his seat with Tea.

McGonagall then called, "Wheeler, Joseph."

Wheeler placed the hat on his head and sat down.

_** "You're quite stubbern, but very valiant in the face of danger. You'll find your friends in GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Wheeler walked down and took the seat next to Ron.

Then finally the sorting was over.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin!"

The tables now filled with food and drink.

Everyone was eating when Sir Nicolas made an appearance.

"It good to see some new faces here at Gryffindor!"

Ron smirked and said, "It's Nearly Headless Nick."

He replied, "I prefer Sir Nicolas de Mimsy."

Siri looked at him and said, "Why do they call you Nearly Headless?"

"Because of this..."

He tugged his ear and part of his head came off like on a hinge.

Siri and Wheeler shared the same look that Ron did when he saw that the first time.

More ghost filled the hall including Yami who had been making himself familiar with the Grey Lady.

Then finally the feast was over and Dumbledore stood once more.

"As you may have noticed, they are some new faces and old ones taking teaching positions. For DADA new teacher is Professor Moody, in Divination is Professor Ishtar, and taking the Magical Creatures is our very own Professor Hagrid."

Applause erupted for the new teachers, especially Hagrid.

Once the applause stopped he said, "I regret to inform you that this year the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?!" I said in a low voice.

The Quidditch team was sharing my same reaction.

Joey looked at me and said, "I'll ask what that is later..."

Dumbledore then said, "In it's place, we will be hosting The Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts."

The Weasley twins said loudly, "You're JOKING!"

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "I am not joking Mr. Weasleys', but I do know one about a leprechaun going into a bar..."

"But that for another time. In October, two other schools will be joining us for the tournament, they are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion is chosen from each school to participate on Halloween, with in order to be selected you must have your name selected from the Goblet of Fire."

"Now keep in mind you must be in your seventh year or higher to sign up, to insure it stays that way there an age line cast around it. Once your name goes into the goblet there is no turning back... You will have to participate. Now off to bed with you!"

The room began to clear and we made our way through the halls.

The Head Prefect approached the painting of Fat Lady.

She smiled and said, "Password?"

He replied, "Balderdash."

The portrait swung open and we all climbed into the Gryffindor commons.

Wheeler and Siri looked around with amazement.

I looked at them and said, "Our dorms are on the left, girls are on the right."

Wheeler looked at me and said, "So what is this Quidditch thing and why were you so bummed when they canceled it for the year?"

I sighed and said, "Well for starters it a sport, and I'm on the team. Now what Quidditch is... That will take a lot more explaining... If we're still doing practice I can see if you guys can come watch."

Siri yawned and said, "I'm going to bed..."

I smiled and said, "That for the best... Tomorrow classes begin..."


	6. Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark A

**Chapter 6: Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**YUGI MOTOU**

"So Harry said they are still doing practice, just they won't be playing any games. I think he said, there was enough back up player were they could play against themselves for practice." Ron said as we all made our way to the large field.

Joey, Tea, Marik, Hermoine, Ron, Tristen and I had come down to see the sport that Harry was so disapointed on it being canceled this year.

What was it called? Quidditch?

I'm not sure but, Harry seemed to love it.

I looked for the players on the large green field, but no one was here.

Not a soul in sight.

Joey asked, "So if this where they practice, where are they?"

"HEAD'S UP!"

A ball came zooming at us at high speed nearly knocking us to the ground.

Hermione groaned and said, "Damn Bludgers... Watch it you two! We're down here!"

It flew back up into the air... Now I know where the players are...

They were all on broomsticks flying fast, hitting the small speedy balls with bats, throwing the large ball through hoops, and two players chasing after something extremely fast.

There was the Weasley twins, Percy and a few other well known Gryffindors.

One of the players was Harry and he was flying at and incredible speed chasing after a small fast flying ball.

Hermione smiled and, "Welcome to the Quidditch field. The only game played on broom sticks."

Tea smiled and said, "The object of the game is to score more point than the other team or catch the Snitich which is what Harry is going after."

Finally Harry grabbed the small object and said, "I got it! I caught the Snittch. Game over! Team Red wins."

The teams clapped and went to desending to the ground.

The Weasely twins patted Harry on the back and said, "Best Seeker we ever had. Bloody fast as lighting he is!"

Tea looked at him and said, "Never figured you played Quidditch, let alone a Seeker."

Ron smirked and said, "He one of the best. Hell he fell off his broom and caught it."

Tristen looked at him and said, "You fell off your broom?"

He replied, "Not on purpose, someone hexed my broom and it caused me to fall. Broke my arm but we won the game."

Percy smirked and said, "At least you didn't get a bludger to the head... I was in the hospital wing for a week. Didn't even remember who won..."

Harry replied, "True, but either way the game is bloody fun."

The team went back to the dug out while Harry stayed behind.

Marik looked at him and said, "Kaiba? Is that you?"

Harry raised a finger and said, "Shh! It's a long story, but here you need to call me Harry and Mokuba Sirius."

His eyes widen and he said, "You're Harry Potter?!"

Harry pulled up his hair and showed him the scar that made him famous.

Marik looked extremely confused at the person in front of him.

I sighed and said, "We'll explain later, probably during our free period."

Yami appeared on the field and walked toward us in his ghostly Egyptian form.

Marik's eyes widen and said, "Yami is here too, without the puzzle!"

Harry then said, "Like I said; I'll explain during our free period today..."

Yami looked at me and said, "Yugi, your best get going. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is across campus and you have Moody first."

Harry groaned and said, "Merlin beard! I forgot I had that this morning!"

Harry quickly changed and we made a mad dash across campus.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, It good to see you." A boy with black hair said as we sat down.<p>

I smiled and said, "I believe we haven't met. I'm Yugi Motou."

He smiled and said, "I'm Neville Longbottom, it nice to meet you."

Heroine and Ron took their seats next to Harry.

A man barged in and stood in front of the class.

I recognized him from the staff table as Professor Moody A.K.A Mad Eye Moody.

Malfoy looked at him and asked in a pissed off tone, "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

Moody replied, "Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?"

No one spoke a word.

Moody nodded and said, "When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Hermione raised her and said, "Three, sir."

He looked at her and asked, "And they are so named?"

She replied softly, "Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will... "

He interrupted her and said, "Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared... "

As he turns to the blackboard again, a Slytherin student ducks under his desk.

Moody without looking away then says, "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnegan!"

He whispered over to Malfoy and said, "No way, the old codger can see out of the back of his head!"

Moody then throws a piece of chalk at him and said, "And hear across classrooms!"

He turns to the class and said, "So, what curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

Ron replied with a bit of tremble in his voice, "Yes?"

Moody yells, "Stand!" Ron obey the Professor and stands up.

"Give us a curse." Moody said as he pulled out a jar.

Ron then said, "Well... my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse?"

Moody smirks and said, "Oh, yeah, your dad would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time. Perhaps this will show you why."

He opens the jar which I now saw it contained three spiders.

He pulls one out and set it on the table.

He pulled out his wand and said, "Hello, my little beauty! _Engorgio_."

The spider was now the size of a small bird.

Ron seemed to curl up a bit when he saw it.

I think it was Fred who said Ron was afraid of spiders...

Moody pointed his wand and said, "_Imperio!_"

The spider begins hopping around the room, onto student's clothes, faces, etc.

Everyone starts laughing, it wasn't hurting anyone or anything.

It looked like it was having fun!

Moody then said, " Don't worry, she's completely harmless! If she bites... she's lethal!"

He begins to laugh with everyones else, except for Hermoine who just sat their in shock.

Moody then said, "Talented, isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window?"

Then spider jumps toward the window, which is closed, and slams into the glass. Everyone stops laughing at once.

What... Why would it do that... I mean...

Moody then said, "Or perhaps drown herself?"

Then spider jumps to a pail of water and poises on the rim, ready to dive. Then he brings her back to his arms.

Moody looked up and said, "Complete control of another being... That is the Imperius Curse. Scores of wizards and witches claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the effects of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub... how do we sort out the liars?"

Complete control... of another being...

That horrible!

Moody then shrank the spider back to normal and pulled out another one.

Moody looks up and said, "Let's have another curse. C'mon, c'mon. How about you Mr. Motou?"

I truly only knew one, considering it was used on me when we were at the Kaiba Mansion.

I whispered out, "Th-there's um... the Cruciatus Curse."

Moody nodded and said, "Correct! Correct! Particularly nasty. By how your hand trembles at the mention of it, I believe you been on the reiving end of this particular curse."

The class looks at me, but I remain quite.

It brought back memories of the pain...

Like my senses had just been reawakened to it...

I never really thought about how painful it really was...

It was unbearable...

Moody points his wand at the spider and said, "You Mr. Motou had a run in with the torture curse. _CRUCIO_!"

The spider begins to squeak and writhe in pain. Neville flinches, almost unable to watch as the spider continues to curl itself up in agony.

I felt the same for I felt my musles twitch as he cast the curse.

It hurt just looking at it for it brought back the pain I endured...

Though the spell was only cast on me for a moment...

The pain stayed with me for hours, leaving my muscles aching and my body trembling...

Hermione noticed me and Neville staring in horror and yelled, "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him and hurting him?! STOP IT!"

Moody lifts the curse, and again palms the spider.

Neville and I just sat there feeling the writhing pain subsiding from our bodies after watching the curse in action.

Moody then pulled out the third and final spider and asked, "Perhaps you'd like to give us the last curse, Miss Granger?"

Tears swimming in her eyes, as Hermione shakes her head vigorously.

Moody then pauses, his wand stilled drawn.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

And with a flash of green light, the spider lets out one final squeak, then stops moving.

It was dead...

He killed it...

A spell that can kill...

It can only be...

Moody then said, "The Killing Curse. Only two wizards are known to have survived it. And one of them sitting in this room. Isn't that right Mr. Potter?"

Harry remained silent after the scene he had witnessed.

We all did. It was a terrifing sight to see...

I never wanted to see that again.

This wasn't just some evil spell...

This was evil incarnate...

I now know why they are unforgivable curses...


	7. The Future of Potions and Troubles

**Chapter 7: The Future of Potions and Troubles**

**SIRIUS POTTER/MOKUBA KAIBA**

"Welcome to Divination Class. As you all are aware Professor Trelawney had to go into early retirement after... some personal issues... I am Professor Ishizu Ishtar, and we will be taking a different look at the future..." Ishizu said, as I settled into class.

Today we were with the Hufflepuffs, so Ariana took her seat next to me.

Ishizu took out the chalk and wrote on the board, 'Truth Seers'.

She looked at the class and said, "Now who can tell me, what this statement means?"

A Gryffindor girl raised her and said, "It means you spelled it wrong."

The class started laughing.

Then I raised my hand.

Ishizu looked at me with her eyes and said, "Yes... Mr. ..."

I replied, "Potter. Sirius Potter, and it's not spelled wrong. A seer can see the future, so a truth seer can predict the true future instead of vision that might happen."

I remember that from when Ishizu would talk to my brother about his destiny.

She nodded and said, "Very good Mr. Potter... 15 points to Gryffindor."

She pulled out the Millennium necklace and said, "You see this artifact allows me to view into possible futures but only one is the true future. Today I going to show you how to determine the false from the truth and..."

The door busted open and a man in a black cloak and long black hair came in.

Ishizu looked at him and said, "Ah yes, Professor Snape... Right on time..."

He looked at her and said, "Professor your... sibling has made his way into the infirmary by mixing the wrong plants in class... I was sent to inform you..."

She nodded and said, "Thank you Severus, I will go to him after class is let out, he will be perfectly fine..."

He nodded and said, "That would be most wise Ms. Ishtar..."

Snape whirled his cloak and ran off in a huff.

The class mumbled among themselves about how she knew Snape was coming.

She smiled and said, "For those of you who do not know, that was Professor Snape, he is the potions master."

Ariana raised her hand and said, "But how did you know he was coming and why aren't you rushing to the..."

She held her hand near the necklace and it lit up.

She replied, "I knew Snape was coming and my brother would be alright for I saw it coming... I saw three possible futures this morning. One showed me the candles falling from the ceiling in the great hall... Ruining breakfast."

The class gave a small laugh.

She then said, "The second showed an earthquake that shook all the portraits off the walls in the main stairwell. And the third you just witnessed. Now who can tell me what was wrong with my first two visions?"

Ariana raised her and said, "They can't happen..."

Ishizu smiled and said, "Correct Ms. ..."

"Malfoy... Ariana Malfoy..."

The class broke into whispers.

Ishizu then said, "As Ms. Malfoy said, it was impossible for the first two to be real... One the candles in the main hall are illusion magic therefore they can not fall. Then the painting in the stairwell have a charms placed on them where only the groundskeepers can take them down. This is how you tell the difference... You must find what is possible and what is not..."

She looked at Ariana and said, "15 points to Hufflepuff on the behalf of Ms. Malfoy."

Ariana smiled with glee. Ishizu then said, "Then let continue with some more difficult visions..."

* * *

><p>"Wow, that class was awesome! What did you think Siri?" Ari asked as we gathered our books.<p>

I smiled and said, "I'm not that good at seeing the future but I think I'll get better through the year."

"Mr. Potter could you come here please?"

I looked and saw Ishizu standing by her desk.

I replied, "Yes Professor."

Ari looked at me and said, "I'll save you a seat in Potions... Bye Siri!"

She ran off letting her platinum blonde hair flow behind her.

Ishizu shut the door and said, "Mokuba what are you and your friends doing here and why are you using a false name?"

I replied, "Well for starters we're wizards and your not suppose to call me that. I am Sirius Potter, my big brother is Harry Potter...Those are our real names..."

Ishizu's eyes widen and she said, "You mean... Seto Kaiba is really... Harry Potter..."

I nodded and said, "Don't tell a soul... You Know Who found out and sent Death Eaters after us in Domino... If it wasn't for Remus getting us out..."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I understand and I will keep this quite..."

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

She handed to me and said, "Give this to Professor Snape and you won't be counted late."

I nodded and began my way down the long hallway.

I turned a corner and bumped into a older student.

I said, "Sorry! I'm going to be late if..."

"Take it easy Siri..."

I looked up and saw it was Joey who I had bumped into.

I sighed and said, "Sorry I was in a rush... I have Potions next and it across campus so..."

Joey raised his hand and said, "Say no more... Best get going myself... I have Transfiguration next..."

I looked at my watch and said, "Joey... class starts in two minutes..."

Joey yelled, "Crap! See ya Siri!"

We both dashed by each other and made our way to class.

I still had the note firmly gripped in my hand when I entered the Potions classroom.

Snape looked at me and said, "Your late Mr. Potter..."

I handed him the note and said, "Sorry Professor, Professor Ishtar wished to speak to me about my brother and predictions Professor Trelawney had about him."

Snape read the note over and sighed.

"Take your seat... NOW!"

I quickly sat down next to Ari and looked toward Snape.

He looked at us and said, "Today we will be working on a special potion called Tsuki Mizu... Now who knows what that means?"

I raised my hand and he said, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

I replied, "Waters of the Moon...Sir."

He glared at me and said, "Correct... Now does anyone know what this potion does? How about you Mr. Potter?"

I sighed and said, "I don't know sir, I just knew what the words meant..."

He glared at me and said, "So I suppose you know Japanese... Is that it?

" I shyly nodded.

He then said in perfect Japanese, "**_Hajime mashi-te Potter-kun?"_**

I replied, "_**Watashi wa genki desu. Arigato Sensei Snape!"** _

He just gawked at me and the fact I had replied in perfect Japanese.

He shook his head and went back to the lesson on making the potion, which actually gave the user to see in the dark.

Then finally class was over and I was about to leave the classroom when Snape said, "Mr. Potter... A word..."

Ari smirked and said, "Siri I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

I nodded and said, "Alright Ari... See ya!"

She ran out and I turned to Snape.

He looked at me and asked, "When did you take a language drought to learn Japanese?"

I replied, "I didn't... When the Dursleys abandoned us, we were adopted into a Japanese family... The language is a second nature to me and my brother, Sir."

He looked at me and said, "Well Mr. Potter... 5 point to Gryffindor for honesty in the face of adversity..."

I nodded and said, "Thank you Sir." He waved his hand and said, "Off with you, I have work to complete..."

I made my way out of the room and caught up to Ari.

Ari looked at me and asked, "What did Snape want?"

I sighed and said, "He thought I learned Japanese from a language drought..."

She looked at me and said, "Did you?"

I shook my head and said, "No I learned it and I told him that."

She looked at me and said, "What did he do then?"

I replied, "He gave me 5 points..."

She gawked at me and said, "YOU GOT SNAPE TO GIVE YOU POINTS?!"

I nodded and said, "It not that big of a deal..."

She then said, "Of course it's a big deal! Snape doesn't give points, he take them... Especially from you brother... It's a bloody miracle!"

I sighed and said, "It's just 5 points..."

I sighed and said, "Come on, lunch starts soon... I want to get there before the tables get packed."

She looked at me and said, "Why? there is usually enough space for everyone in the House to sit. Why go early?"

I replied, "Well, I'm sitting with people who are in different houses. We were going to sit at the Ravenclaw table today."

She smiled and said, "Mind if I join you? It's rather boring sitting by complete strangers..."

I smiled and said, "Sure... But just to let you know... we're going to get stared at..."

* * *

><p><em>Japanese Translated:<em>

_*How are you today Mr. Potter?_

_**Good, thanks for asking Professor Snape!_

* * *

><p>"Geeze you weren't kidding..." Ari said as she took a drink of her pumkin juice.<p>

Almost everyone was either looking at us or talking about us, due to the fact that 5 Gryffindors, 2 Hufflepuffs, 2 Slytherins, and a Ravenclaw sat down at the far end of the Ravenclaw table.

We ignored them for the most part until Malfoy made his way over.

He glared at his sister and said, "Ari you need to go the Hufflepuff table or at least the Slytherin table right now! I don't want you sitting with these Mud Bloods and blood traitors..."

She glared right back and said, "No Draco, I'm not... I'm sitting with my friends... There is no rule against it and I am taking advantage of that... I am sorry brother but I am staying put, rather you like it or not..."

He glared at my brother and said, "What did you do to my sister Potter?!"

Harry replied and said, "I did nothing... Sirius and Ariana have a lot of the same classes and Siri invited her to sit."

Malfoy glared at me and said, "You little... I going to..."

"Mr. Malfoy, sit down this instant!" McGonagall yelled as she made her way from the staff table to we were sitting.

Malfoy hissed at me and sat back down at the Slytherin table, looking rather pissed off.

McGonagall walked over to our table and said, "As for your group..."

She smiled and said, "25 points to each of you, for your will to stand by your friends even though you're in different houses."

We all stared at her... She was rewarding us... All we did is sit together...

Then she looked at Ari and said, "And 15 extra points for you Ms. Malfoy for standing your ground, a hard task to do, especially against family. Well done, to all of you.

" Almost everyone stopped looking at us and went back to talking among themselves.

Harry smirked and said, "Well that was odd..."

Ari nodded and said, "Not as odd as Snape giving out points to Siri..."

The golden trio all said, "WHAT?!"

I nodded and said, "It was only 5 points. It not that big of a deal."

Hermione shook her head and said, "It is a big deal! He never gives out points! Never!"

Yugi nodded and said, "T-That what I heard.."

I looked at Yugi who sat there with a bit of a shake.

"Yugi, is something wrong?"

He nodded and said, "I-I can't s-stop shaking..."

Harry looked at him and said, "How long ago did it start?"

He said, "Du-During Defense Against the Da-Dark Arts-s... Wh-Why?"

Tea looked at him and said, "Yugi you're studdering too..."

Yugi mumbled out, "I-I am-m... I di-didn't..."

He never completed what he was saying for he fell to the floor unconscious his body trembling constantly.

McGonagall ran back over and gasped when she saw the trembles in his hands.

Snape came and said, "We need to get him to the hospital wing...Now!"

McGonagall nodded and said, "Mr. Taylor and Mr. Weasley help us get him to the hospital wing."

The both nodded and place one of Yugi's arm over their shoulders and carried him away.

I looked at Harry and said, "What happened?!"

Hermoine shook her head and said, "He must have... had a relapse..."

Tea looked at her and said, "Relapse? He wasn't sick..."

Harry looked at her and said, "Not that kind of relapse... Remember the spell that 'They' cast on us a my house..."

Tea's eyes widen and she nodded.

Hermoine looked down and said, "Well today they showed us the three spells and when they got to that one... Yugi was pertorfied and his face filled with pain... He must have been stuck more than once with it..."

Tea placed her head in her hands and shook it.

Joey looked at her and said, "What!? What happened?!"

Tea pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

She handed it to him and his face grew pale.

He passed it to Marik who face did the same thing Joey's did.

Then finally it reached my hands and read it in my head;

* * *

><p><em>The Cruciatus Curse... <em>

_The Torture Curse... causes unbearable pain, but if cast in multiples on one person... _

_I__t can cause permanent damage... _

_Yugi is strong, but when he saw the curse today..._

_ It brought back the pain and caused a relapse... _

_He might ever be the same..._

* * *

><p>I looked up at my brother as I felt the blood drain from my face...<p>

Yugi...

God, I hope you'll be okay...

Yami came running in and he looked at us.

"I heard Yugi wasn't feeling well. Where is he?"

Tea looked up at him and said, "The hospital wing... it not good Yami..."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she said, "It's not good..."


	8. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

**Chapter 8: The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang**

**HERMOINE GRANGER**

"Well, today's the day." I said to my friends as we walked outside to the bridge.

It was the first day of October and that meant that the other schools would be arriving for the Triwizard Tournament.

Joey groaned and said, "It going to be boring as hell! Can I just go to the commons and have you guys tell me what happened? What do you said 'Moine?"

After the months they have stayed here the House Group (That's what everyone calls them due to the fact they are each from a different house and are the best of friends.) had nearly lost their old accent and replace it with one near our own.

Tea sighed and said, "We can't Joey, Filch is guarding the doors. Dumbledore wants everyone to see them arrive."

"Hey g-guys! Wait up!"

I turned around to see Yugi running up to us.

I smiled and said, "We were wondering when you'd show up."

He smiled and said, "I ha-had to go get my potion for the d-day. Can't go wi-without it."

The potion... How could I forget...

Yugi had a major relapse after they showed us the curses on the first day, and he was in the hospital wing for a week, feeling the pain of the curse continuously.

Nurse Pompfrey had concluded that Yugi was struck with the Cruciatus Curse by multiple people, causing the pain to be doubled, she was able to remove the majority curse but, it had already done it's damage.

Because of this, Yugi's nerves were fried, he couldn't even hold a glass of water without his hands shaking viciously and his speech was almost inaudible from the way he slurred.

Yami was there almost the entire time with him, trying to help in anyway he could, but there wasn't much that he could...

With Snape's help Nurse Pompfrey was able to create a tonic to where, Yugi's nerves would be relaxed to the point where he could walk, talk, and even do magic, without shaking or feeling a searing pain.

Yugi had to take the potion twice a day and had to get it from Snape's room.

Yugi was doing a lot better since then, the only thing that remained from the relapse was a slight studder, which nothing could be done for that.

Yugi was grateful he made way with just that, but Yami blamed himself for not having enough strength to protect him.

But a month past and Yugi was doing just fine, studder and all.

Yugi looked at us and said, "D-Did I miss it?"

Tea looked at him and said, "Nope, they should be here any minute."

Joey looked up and said, "I just wha... What the bloody hell going on!?"

I looked up and saw a coach being pulled by pegsi through the sky.

It began to land near the lake, when a boat came in. It looked small but then it popped up to be a huge boat with a eagle on the sail.

I smiled and said, "That my dear friends are our guest."

* * *

><p>We all gathered in the great hall and took our seat, like usual.<p>

Today we were at Hufflepuff table, getting situated for our guest.

After about two week everyone got use to us sitting with one another, some followed our example and others stuck to their stubborn ways.

We would always trade off tables everyday that way no one accused us of house favoritism.

Dumbledore stood at his podium and said, "Now may I present our first school... Beauxbatons School for Young Witches, and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

The doors opened and a bunch of girls in navy blue uniforms walked to the front of the hall.

As they walked bird illusions flew from underneath their shawls and flew around the room.

Nearly every guy had their eyes on them, fawning over them.

Then their headmistress came in and...

"Bloody 'ell she as tall as 'Argid!" Ron said in astonishment.

Once they stood in the front, everyone applauded, especially the boys.

Tea sighed and said, "Geeze... I though my friends had some class..."

I looked at her and said, "If I ever go gaga for a guy like that... Slap me..."

She nodded and said, "Do the same for me."

Dumbledore now said, "And now, may I present, the fine students of Durmstrang and their Highmaster Igor Kararoff!"

Then the doors opened once more, and...

Wow...

A group of strong and handsome boys came walking in, with staffs pounding them on the ground and spinning them around.

Then one pulled out his wand and blew a snake out of fire that turned into a phoenix.

The room broke into applause again, me and Tea included.

I smiled and said, "That was incredible! Wasn't Tea?!"

She nodded and said, "Fantastic!"

The guys just looked at us as the applause died.

Ron looked at me and said, "What was so special about them?"

I replied, "What about the girls? What made you applaud?"

We all shut up when they brought in a large device with strange boxes all over it.

Dumbledore approached it and said, "Attention! I like to say a few words. Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to this that student must survive three tasks. Three EXTREMELY DANGEROUS tasks. For this it why you must be Seventeen or older to enter."

Dumbledore waved his wand the the boxes disappeared, revealing a beautiful old goblet.

A blue fire appeared over it and began to burn.

Dumbledore looked to us and said, "The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Halloween night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

He smiled and said, "Now our visitors will be sharing dorms with our houses and attending classes while they are here, the house prefects will show them the way. Now I wish you all a goodnight."

We all began heading back to the rooms when I heard Joey yelled, "SERENITY!? MAI?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

I looked and saw the two Beauxbaton girls, one with long flat brown hair and the other with curly blonde hair.

They looked at him and the brown hair girl hugged him.

Ron looked at him and said, "Who the girl that hugging you silly?"

He smiled and said, "My sister, Serenity."

The blonde girl held out her and hand and said, "Mai Valentine."

I smiled and said, "Hermoine Granger."

Yugi looked over at us and said, "They're with Be-Beauxbaton?! So they're wi-witches..."

Serenity looked at Yugi and said, "Yugi you're studdering."

He smiled and said, "I-I can't help it... It's a lo-long story..."

"Hopefully you'll can tell us too." I turned to see two of the Durmstrang boys walk over, one with long white hair and the other with black hair pulled in a ponytail.

Tristen said, "DUKE?! RYOU?! YOU TOO?!"

They nodded and Duke said, "Apparently we're all magic... Well except for Kaiba..."

Then Harry and Siri walked from around the corner, with looks of shock on their faces.

Ryou said, "Is that Kaiba and Mokuba?!"

Harry shook his head and said, "Yes and no. Kaiba was an illusion created to hide my identity in the Muggle world. Let me properly introduce my true self."

He parted his hair so that the scar was perfectly visible and said, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter and this is my young brother Sirius."

The four outsiders looked at him in complete shock.

Mai said, "You're really Harry Potter?"

He nodded and said, "Well if the scar doesn't prove it..."

Duke step up and looked at the scar.

His eyes widen and said, "That real?! He the freaking boy who lived! He survived the killing curse! We known him all this time and never knew!"

Siri coughed and said, "I think you mean boys, remember I lived too! I just didn't get a scar like Harry."

Serenity looked at the two and said, "To think you were hiding in plane sight. Brilliant."

I sighed and said, "So now that out of the way, which house are you staying in?"

The girls said, "Ravenclaw."

Then the guys said, "Hufflepuff."

I smirked and said, "Girls follow Yugi, that his house. Guys follow Tristen that his house. We'll see you in the morning for a better explanation."

Yugi nodded and said, "Y-Yeah... That might be he-helpful to them."

Ryou looked at Yugi and said, "Yugi you're studdering."

He sighed and said, "I'm go-going to get that for the re-rest of my li-life, aren't I?"

I sighed and said, "Probably, but just be glad the shaking and pain stopped."

He nodded and said, "That reminds me, I ne-need to go get my po-potion or..."

I nod and said, "I'll show them where it's at, and Yami will tell them the password."

He nodded and said, "G-Good... I-I'll se-see you guys la-later..."

He walked off toward Snape's room.

Mai looked at us and said, "Okay, what wrong with him?"

We all stayed quiet at her question.

Ryou nodded and said, "His constantly studdering and his hands were slightly trembling."

Duke added, "And he's taking potions for it, so tell us what happened to him? It really can be that bad..."

I looked around to make sure no one was around and nodded to my companions.

Joey replied, "He was stuck with the Cruciatus Curse by multiple Death Eaters..."

Ryou eyes widen and said, "Bloody hell..."

Tea nodded and said, "Fried his nerves to hell... He has to take a potion twice a day just to stop the shakes and pain. The studdering get bad when the potion begins to wear off, other than that he has a little studder which they can't do anything about. He does everything just fine now..."

Duke shook his head and said, "I though it wasn't that bad, but this... This is horrible... Yugi of all people..."

Mai nodded and said, "To get hit with one is bad, but his with more than one at once... Must have made him almost catatonic..."

I shook my head and said, "He was doing fine until a relapse finally kicked in, landed him in the hospital wing for nearly a week."

Tea sighed and said, "Come on, we have a big day tomorrow, no time for doom and gloom. Tomorrow Professor Moody is letting all us fourth years sit in on the first years go against a Boggart."

I smiled and said, "And that something you don't want to miss."


	9. Boggarts, Parseltongues, and Owls! Oh my

**Chapter 9: Boggarts, Parseltongues, and Owls! Oh my!**

**HARRY POTTER/SETO KAIBA**

"Alright class, the fourth year students are here to watch your progress in my class and to give adivce and their assistance in class today." Moody said as he adressed the first years.

They all nodded and Moody pulled out the old wardrobe that Professor Lupin had last year.

He asked, "Now who here knows what a Boggart is? And I'm talking to the first years... So put your hand down Granger."

Ari raised her hand and said, "It's a shape shiftier, that turns into your worst fear..."

Moody nodded and said, "Now we're going to show you how to defend against one, using the spell, 'Riddikulus'. Mr. Wheeler please approach the wardrobe."

Wheeler nodded and said, "Yes Professor."

Wheeler walked in front of the wardrobe and pulled out his wand.

Moody looked at him and said, "What do you fear, my boy?"

Wheeler gulped and said, "I fear..."

Moody said, "I didn't catch that. Now what do you fear?"

Wheeler then said, "I fear..."

Moody yelled, "SPIT IT OUT WHEELER!"

Wheeler said, "Blood... I fear seeing blood outside of my body..."

Wheeler is afraid of losing his blood.

Well everyone has their own worst nightmare, his involves severe trauma.

Moody nodded and said, "It's a healthy fear, to make sure blood stays in your body. Now what is the strangest liquid you can think of?"

Wheeler looked up and said, "That weird potion that looks like blue jelly that Snape made."

Moody grabbed the wardrobe door and said, "Good, now keep that image in your mind..."

He opened the door and large pool of blood came rolling out.

Wheeler looked a bit scared but then he said, "_Riddikulus_!"

The blood turned blue and began to bounce around like Jello.

Everyone started laughing and the blue blob returned to the wardrobe.

Moody smirked and said, "In order to subdue a Boggart, you have to use laughter. Now, we let some of our fourth years show you how it's done, as well as our guest, then you each have a turn against the creature."

Moody looked to us and said, "You, Beauxbaton! What your name girl?"

Serenity mumbled out, "Serenity Wheeler Sir..."

Moody looked at her and said, "Joesph's sister?"

She nodded and he said, "Take your place in front of the wardrobe."

Serenity did as he asked and he once again open the wardrobe.

The Boggart was now looked just like Serenity, but it was missing it's eyes.

She was afraid of losing her sight, since the fact she almost went blind once.

Serenity took a deep breath, pointed her wand at it and said, "_Riddikulus_!"

The blind Serenity was now a bright purple with green hair and pink clothes with orange spots.

The class burst out laughing forcing the Boggart to retreat once more.

It continued like this, with Tea and Ron facing off against spiders and making them fall to the ground, Mai going against a really big dog that lost all it's fur, Tristen and Duke going against skeletons that fell apart, Bakura going against a large bear who turned into a teddy bear, and Yugi who against a skull masked figure pointing a wand at his face.

Yugi feared the Death Eaters and the Cruciatus Curse... But when he made their mask into a flowers and feathers and their wand into a lollipop, he put on a smile and burst out laughing.

Then it was the first years, turn.

First up was Siri, and I already knew what he feared.

The wardrobe opened and a ghostly figure of myself came out.

He feared for my life...

He begged me to be careful for he wouldn't know what to do if I died.

Siri pulled out his wand and said, "_Riddikulus_!"

The ghostly figure melted into a puddle and rolled back into the wardrobe.

Some more first years went, their fears were mostly ghouls, monsters, and animals, although a few feared Professor Snape...

It was hilarious to see Snape in a woman's dress again...

Moody looked at the first years and said, "Malfoy. You're next."

Ari nodded and approached the place everyone had been standing.

The wardrobe opened and a huge snake came crawling out of the wardrobe.

Ariana's eyes widen at the snake and she fell back in fear.

It was too much for her...

The snake got into position to strike, and Ari was paralyzed with fear.

"_STOP! LEAVE HER BE_!" I heard Sirius yelled.

But he didn't yell in English.

No he yelled in Parseltongue, the language of snakes.

The snake backed away and said, "_I shall not harm her boy..._"

Siri yelled, "_Riddikulus_!"

Now the snakes skin, was made of Every Flavor Beans and it's eyes Chocolate Frogs.

The class burst out in laughter, even Ariana was giving a small laugh, though she was still terrified of the snake.

The Boggart went back in the wardrobe and Moody said, "10 point to Gryffindor, for helping a down classmate. For those who face their fears today will receive 5 points for their houses. Now off with the lot of you."

The classroom began to empty.

Malfoy ran up to Ari and said, "Ariana, are you alright?"

She nodded and said, "Thanks to Siri here."

Malfoy looked at him and said, "I may not like you, but... I want to thank you for saving my sister... I am in your debt... Potter."

He helped Ari up and walked her out of the room.

We all stood their completely dumbstruck.

One, Sirius is a Parseltongue just like me.

Two he took on the Boggart again for Ariana.

And three, Malfoy just thanked him and said, he was in debt to him...

Although the only one that seemed to hit Sirius was the fact Malfoy thanked him.

Wheeler looked at Siri and said, "Dude that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

Yugi looked at him and said, "Wh-which one? The hissing at sn-snake or Malfoy th-thanking him?"

Wheeler replied, "Malfoy thanking him. Malfoy owes him one, he could get him to anything! But seriously what was with the hissing thing?"

Tea said, "Siri... He must be a Parseltongue..."

Sirius cocked his head and said, "And that is..."

Ron said, "You can talk to snakes, like Harry... It a really rare abiltiy... Like one in a million wizards..."

I smirked and said in Parseltongue, "_You see, when we talk like this... It sounds like hissing to them, but we actually talking in the snake laungage_."

"But I can understand it..."

I turned to Ryou and said, "_You can understand this?_"

He nodded and said, "I don't hear any hissing, just you talking."

Duke smirked and said, "Another Parseltongue... This is just getting bizarre..."

Yugi said, "Three Pa-Parseltongues in one room?! What are the odds of th-that happening?"

Hermoine sighed and said, "The same odd of finding a giant snake that can petrify people in a secret room beneath the girls bathroom..."

Mai looked at her and said, "Quite a scenario you've got there..."

I shook my head and said, "It's not a scenario. It happened during our second year. Giant Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets controlled by Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Duke raised an eyebrow and said, "And who is that?"

Ron said, "It was his name before... He became, He Who Shall Not Be Named."

Tea looked at me and said, "Riddle? But that a Muggle name..."

I nodded and said, "Believe it or not... The Dark Lord is in fact, a Half Blood."

Sirius looked at me and said, "Um, Harry? Aren't we suppose to be in the Great Hall?"

Wheeler yelled, "Bloody Hell, we're late for lunch!"

And with that we all made a mad dash for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Well Hogwarts is quite different than the Beauxbaton Academy, it's a bit more free flowing." Serenity said as we ate our lunch at the Hufflepuff table.<p>

Ryou nodded and said, "Same goes for Durmstrang, it a lot less strict here and a bit more fun..."

I looked at the four outsiders and said, "So how did you guys get into those academies?"

Serenity smiled and said, "Well I'm Muggle Born, but I turned eleven when I started living with my Mom in France. Thus they sent me my letter and I began attending the academy. That the first time I met Mai, she was a whole three years older than me and she showed me the ropes. Mai is a Half Blood and is on her 5th year at the academy."

Duke nodded and said, "Well, I'm a pure blood, never acted like it though. As soon as I turned eleven, they shipped me off to Durmstrang. As for Ryou, he's a Half Blood, Dad's a wizard and his mother a muggle. His father took him to Durmstrang, because the Japanese Minsity wouldn't teach him. Between the constant drills on order, we became fast friends and like Mai and Serenity. We had to fake our first meeting around you guys."

I smirked and said, "Well, it good to know we don't have to keep..."

Ron said, "Mail's here!"

Owl's flew in from the ceiling bringing in letters and packages from above.

Koto dropped a large box into Wheeler's lap and he opened it up. He smirked and said, "Hey Yug, check it out!"

Wheeler held up a small statue of Red Eyes Black Dragon and Dark Magician.

He smirked and said, "They have a wizards version of duel monsters, and I ordered some."

Ron asked, "What's Duel Monsters?"

Yugi held up the Dark Magician and said, "Here, we'll sh-show you."

Yugi pulled out his wand and said, "_Specialis Revelio_."

The Dark Magician statue twirled it's staff and aimed it at Red Eyes.

Wheeler cast the same spell and Red Eyes got in the position for battle.

The Dark Magician took out Red Eyes easily and became immobile once more.

Ron smiled and said, "Wicked! It's just like Wizard's Chess."

Then Shahii flew in carrying a single letter.

Yugi opened it up and said, "I wondered wh-when Grandpa was going to write me back. He re-really is interested about Ho-Hogwarts, considering he's a Sqiub-b."

Yugi began reading it and his joyful smile faded away.

I looked at him and said, "What happened?"

He didn't reply, he only handed me the letter. It read;

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Motou,<em>

_It is with the greatest regret we are to inform you that your Grandfather, Squib Solomon J. Motou is missing, along with the Muggles, Maximilian Pegasus, Rebecca Hopkins, Arthur Hopkins, Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor. _

_We believe that the Death Eaters have associated these people with you and the Potters and taken them in hopes of gaining leverage. _

_We are doing in our power to find these people as soon as possible and make sure your love ones are safe. U_

_ntil they are found, you will fall under the protection of the Weasely Family and will remain at Hogwarts._

_Signed,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister Of Magic_

* * *

><p>I looked at him and said, "Yugi..."<p>

He stood up and said, "I'm go-going to the commons... I need to th-think..."

He walked out of the Main Hall taking the letter with him and tears brimming his eyes.

Tristen looked at me and said, "What was that about?"

I replied, "I think Yugi should tell you. It's not my place."

Then Yami appeared behind us walking from the walls and said, "Good Afternoon my friends... Strange, where's Yugi? Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to him and I was sent to fetch him."

Ron replied, "He went to the Ravenclaw commons, he got a letter and it really upset him. Don't know why though..."

Yami sighed and said, "I tell McGonagall where he is and then I'll talked to him about this letter."

Yami looked at Ryou and said, "Oh and Ryou. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you before third period."

Ryou nodded and said, "I head there straight away."

He stood up and made his way to the hallway.

Yami turned around and walked through the wall once more. Then Hedwig flew in carrying two boxes.

One was addressed to me and the other to Siri.

I opened the note on the top and it read;

* * *

><p><em>Dear boys,<em>

_It seems that you two don't have your permission slips to go to Hogsmeade, so I took the liberty of signing them for you and sent along a gift for the both of you._

_ Enjoy your fun!_

_-Sirius_

* * *

><p>I opened the small box and in the bottom was the Marauder's Map.<p>

Ron smiled and said, "I thought we never see that again!"

I nodded and said, "We'll have to keep this on hand the next time we sneak out."

Hermoine then said, "If we sneak out..."

Ron laughed and said, "You know better 'Moine... We always end up sneaking out."

Wheeler looked at the piece of paper and said, "What is that?"

I smirked and said, "It's called the Marauder's Map. When we get out of the sight I'll show you what it does."

Siri opened his box and pulled out a Wizards Chess Set.

Ron smirked and said, "So you like chess Siri?"

He nodded and said, "I'm pretty good. Wanna play?"

Ron nodded and said, "Be warned. No one beaten me yet."

Siri smirked and said, "We'll see about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>5 MINUTES LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Checkmate." Siri said to Ron.<p>

Ron sat the bewildered and wondering how heck a first year beat him.

Hermoine patted Siri on the back and said, "I think we have a new champion..."

I looked toward the Goblet and said, "Speaking of which..."

Students left and right were putting in their names trying to get chosen.

Then the Weasley twins came in holding potions.

Marik sighed and said, "Aging potions?"

I nodded and said, "Most likely..."

The boys smirked and Fred said, "We worked all day, but it we finally got it!"

Kissara looked at them and said, "It's not going to work."

Fred then said, "Oh yeah?"

Then George said, "Why's that, Lovegood?"

She sighed and said, "You see this?"

She gestures to a glowing circle on the floor and said, "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

Fred cocked his head and said, "So?"

Kissara groaned and said, "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an ageing potion."

Fred then said, "Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant!"

George nodded and said, "Because it's so pathetically dim witted."

Kissara sighed and said, "I warned you..."

George looked at his brother and asked, "Ready Fred?"

Fred nodded and said, "Ready George!"

Then they both said, "Bottoms up!"

They both drink the ageing potion together and jump over the age line.

They placed their names in the fire and it sent them flying back, growing long white beards...

Kissira laughed and said, "I told you so..."

Kissara stood up and walked out of the room with her long white hair flowing behind her.

Duke looked at her and said, "Who is that?"

Ron said, "That's Kissara Lovegood, she's a Ravenclaw, and cousin to Loony Luna..."

Hermoine shoved him and said, "She is not loony, she is unique and is quite brilliant at times."

Ron nodded and said, "I heard Kissara is near the top in Transfiguration and Charms... She's more of a know it all that Her..."

Hermoine shoved him out of his seat and said, "Oops! I didn't see you there..."

We all gave a good laugh after that.

I looked around and saw all the teachers were gone.

I pulled out my wand and said, "You wanted to know right?"

They all nodded and looked at the paper.

I waved my wand and then said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map revealed itself and showed all the footsteps traveling the halls.

Wheeler said, "Whoa... Where did you..."

I smirked and said, "Let's just say an old dog brought it to me..."

I watched as Snape's name came closer to the room.

I quickly said, "Mischief Managed..."

The map vanished. Snape came in and said, "Potter."

Siri and I both looked at him.

He then said, "Sirius Potter. Professor Flitwick needs you."

Siri nodded and said, "Thank you Professor, I'll head straight there..."

Snape nodded and left in a huff.

Siri jumped up and said, "See you guys later!"

He ran off in a mad dash. I sighed and said, "Well today was...eventful..."

Tea nodded and said, "Just wait till, the tournament starts..."


	10. The Four Champions!

**Chapter 10: The Four Champions?!**

**YUGI MOTOU**

"Happy Halloween gu-guys!" I said as I sat down at the Slytherin Table for dinner which happened to be desert.

The tables was brimmed with sweets and candy of all kind, that seem to fill up more as the students took it off.

Joey smiled and said while filling his plate with sweets, "Candy for dinner! This is bloody fantastic!"

Ron nodded as he stuffed chocolate frogs in his mouth.

I took a caramel apple and began to eat as well.

In truth, I'm not much on sweets but it was Halloween, so I suppose I could make an exception.

Ari looked up at the goblet and said, "Well today we find out who going to be in the tournament."

I nodded and said, "I'm just gl-glad I didn't have to participate-te."

Harry smirked and said, "I agree, this is the only tournament I actually want to sit out on."

Ryou smiled and said, "Never thought I hear that from you Ka.. Harry... got to get use to that."

"Indeed, as do I to this blasted intangible form... It's such a pain that I can't pick up anything..."

I looked up and saw Yami Bakura in a ghostly form standing behind Ryou.

Yami Bakura now was very tan and wore robes you expect from a thief with the millennium ring gracing his chest.

Dumbledore gave Ryou the same silver band I had that allowed Bakura to travel without his host, though he could do no harm.

They also gave him a fake name. Shiro was what they came up with, that way no one could connect Ryou to Bakura.

All he need to do, was pretent to be a ghost that came with Durmstrang.

I smirked and said, "Ya-Yami been in that form for nearly two months now-w. You sh-should get use to it in no ti-time."

Bakura looked at me and scoffed. "That studded of yours is quite annoying."

I sighed and said, "You know as we-well as I do, that there is no-nothing I can do about it-t. It's per-permanent damage that can be und-done... Not even with healing ma-magic..."

He glared and said, "Blasted magic... damned schools... The one we were at was challenging and made us strong, while this one you laze about all day... I swear that this place is built for slackers!"

Siri looked at him and said, "You know that isn't true. We practice our magic in a different way than Durmstrang that is equally effective."

Bakura smirked and said, "Well little Sirius... You gained some nerve..."

Ari looked at him and said, "Well I think it's time you leave Shiro, the Professor is about to speak."

Bakura groaned and said, "Fine! But I expect to know what happens. It's bound to be more interesting than that Ravenclaw Pharaoh of yours..."

And with that Bakura walked in to the wall in a huff.

Tea smirked and said, "He and Yami are going to get into a fight in no time."

Tristen nodded and said, "Yeah, but they have to keep it down or McGonagall will get on to them."

Hermione smiled and said, "Enough chit-chat. The Professor is coming in."

Dumbledore now stood in the front of the room and said, "Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

The room burst into applause. Dumbledore approaches the blue flame and it glows red.

A name comes flying out and lands in the Professor's hands. Everyone looks on anxiously as he open the slip of paper.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang crowd cheer.

Ron looks at Harry and said, "He's a Quidditch player for the International team! He a real brute of a seeker."

Another name comes out in the same manor and flutters gracefully into Dumbledore's hands.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour"

The Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up.

Duke looks at her and said, "Man, she beautiful..."

Mai hit him in the arm and said, "She's out of your leauge lover boy."

And once again another name comes out of the goblet and Dumbledore said, "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory."

Cedric? The Hufflepuff? I didn't even know he signed up.

All of us Hogwarts students cheered as Cedric took the stage.

Tristen and Ari yelled, "HUFFLEPUFFS ALL THE WAY!"

Tea raised an eyebrow and said, "A little much, don't you think?"

Tristen shook his head and said, "He one of my roomates and we kind of have to be supportive of our own houses."

I nodded and said, "Tr-True..."

The three champions now stood on the stage and Dumbledore said, "Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

People cheer in joy for the champions, but then something strange began to happen.

The goblet glows red once more and another name flies out.

Ron whispered, "What's going on? There's only suppose to be three champions..."

The slip of paper gently floats down into Dumbledore's hands.

He and takes it and reads it aloud, "Harry Potter... Harry Potter?"

We all sat there in complete shock by what he just said...

Harry?! But he didn't even put his name in...

How is that possible?!

Dumbledore then once again said, "Harry Potter!"

Siri looked at Harry and said, "Go on Harry. For goodness sake, go up there."

Harry slowly walks up. Dumbledore gives him the paper.

Voices in the crowd shout out things like; 'He's a cheat!' and 'He's not even seventeen yet!'

Dumbledore stood up front and said, "May I present... Your four champions!"

The crowd remained in hushed whispers on how and why Harry is standing up there...

Siri looked at me and said, "Did you see him sign up?"

I shook my head and said, "Ha-Harry didn't want to do it, and even if he did, how he get past the age line?"

Siri looked back at his brother who was now leaving the stage nervously.

What in the name of Merlin happened?

* * *

><p>The next day Harry sat next to us at the Gryffindor table with a quiet look on his face.<p>

Ron looked at him and asked, "How did you do it?"

Harry remain silent not even eating his food.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Never mind. Doesn't matter. You could have let your best friend know though."

Harry looked up at him and said, "Let you know what?"

Ron said, "You know bloody well what."

Sirius looked at him and said, "He didn't ask for this to happen Ron. Okay? You're being stupid."

Ron growled and said, "Yeah that's me, Ron Weasley... Harry Potter's stupid friend."

Harry looked at him and said, "Look, I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't WANT eternal glory I just wanna be..."

He looked down and said, "Look, I don't know what happened last night and I don't know why, it just did ok?"

Ron looking annoyed still said, "Piss off."

Then he processed to get slapped by all the girls at our table.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Apologize... Now."

Ron sighed and said, "Sorry... I got caught up you know..."

Harry nodded and said, "Apology accepted..."

He looked down and sighed, "They aren't letting me out of it. They said, I have to take part or it will reclaim my magic..."

Joey looked at him and said, "So you don't have a choice."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, but the question is... Who the heck put my name into that thing?!"

Ari nodded and said, "My brother isn't too happy about it either..."

She pulled out a button and said, "Draco has been handing these out, though I've told him to stop."

On a badge, it depicts Cedric on a bright yellow background with the words 'Support Cedric! Hogwarts True Champion'.

Then the badge spins and shows Harry on a green background with the words " Harry Potter Stinks" on it.

Harry groaned and said, "No offense Ariana but... I hate your brother..."

Ari smirked and said, "None taken. You not suppose to like everyone you meet."

I looked at Harry and said, "So how are you go-going to prep for the first ta-task?"

He sighed and said, "I'm not quite sure..." T

hen Hedwig flew in carrying a note.

Harry opened it and said, "But Hagrid might..."


	11. Fire Breathers

**Chapter 11: ****Fire Breathers**

**MOKUBA KAIBA/SIRUS POTTER**

"So what is this thing?" I asked my older brother as we walked down to Hagrid's hut.

He had given me a old cloak to carry while he carried down a large box. Hagrid had asked us to bring them with us, not sure why though...

He replied, "That Siri is the invisibility cloak... the one that our real father left me... and you... It's just as much yours as it is mine."

I wrapped it over my hands and sure enough, my hands vanished underneath the cloak.

I gather it up and held it up and asked, "So why did Hagrid tell you to bring it and me?"

Harry sighed and said, "It's something to do with the first challenge, maybe he thinks you can be of help."

We walked up to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

Hagrid came out and said, "Good you're both here. Set the box down and follow me boys."

Harry set the box down and we followed him into the forest, in the dead of night.

He looked at us and asked, "Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked you?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah we brought the cloak. Hagrid where are we going and why am I here?"

He replied, "You'll see soon enough. Pay attention this is important."

Harry looked at him and asked, "What's with the flower? Hagrid have you combed your hair?"

He was looking more dapper than usual and was carrying a big red flower.

He looked at us and said, "As a matter of fact I have. You might like to try the same thing now and again."

Then the growls and howls of animals became more apparent and then I heard a woman's voice call out in a french accent, "Hagrid?"

Harry looked at him with a brow raised and said, "Madame Maxime... Now I see why you're dressed up."

I snickered a the thought of him having a crush on the Headmistress.

He looked at us and said, "Oh, the cloak. Put the cloak on."

We quickly ducked under the thick cloak revealing that we can see through it.

Hagrid stepped up to Maxime and said, "Bonsoir Olympe."

She smiled and said, "Oh Hagrid. I thought you weren't coming, I thought perhaps... you had... forgotten me."

He replied, "Couldn't forget you Olympe."

He kissed her hand and both of us gagged.

Nevermind, it just weird now...

Maxime looked at him and asked, "What is it you want to show me? When we spoke earlier you sounded so exhilarated."

He turned and said, "You'll be glad you came. Trust me."

As we walked closer to behind them we heard a loud roar unlike any animal I have ever heard.

But it did sound like some duel monsters...

We all looked over the bushes and saw them...

Dragons...

Fire breathing beast of legend that happened to be my brother favorite cards.

She squealed with glee and said, "Ahh, c'est magnifique! Can we get closer?"

Hagrid nodded and Maxime walked off.

We popped out of the cloak and Harry yelled, "Dragons?! That's the first task?! You're joking!"

He replied, "Come on Harry. They're seriously misunderstood creatures."

A big blast of blue flames and lighting came out of one of the cages.

Hagrid sighed and said, "Although, I have to admit that Aizu is a right nasty piece of work."

Harry looked at the cage and said, "Aizu? What kind of dragon is that?"

Hagrid nodded and said, "Yeah, we got her straight from Japan, a beautiful dragon she is... Of course all Bura Aizu dragons are... but they are one of the most potent dragons on earth... only one with electric breath weapon..."

The box broke open revealing the dragon that Hargid was talking about.

I could barely believe what I was seeing...

It was large with grand wingspread with white metallic looking scales and shining blue irises.

I whispered out, "Harry... it looks just like..."

"Blue eyes... I know..."

My brother's favorite card... is real...

I don't know if I should be exited or scared, because there's a good chance my brother is fighting it...

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran through the halls.<p>

My brother was getting harassment from everyone.

All of them either wearing the yellow 'Cedric Rules' or the green 'Harry Potter Stinks!'

He looked at me and said, "Oh, hello Siri."

He looked out into the grassy area to see Cedric talking with his friends.

I follow him as he approached Cedric.

Cedric's friends began to hurl off more insults at my brother...

I wish they would stop, Seto didn't ask to be apart of this...

I said Seto... Again...

Get it in my head, my brother's name is Harry here, at home he's Seto.

Harry looked at Cedric and asked, "Can we have a word with you?"

He nodded and said, "Alright."

We walked off in a fair distance to where no one could hear us.

Harry looked at Cedric dead on and said, "Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us."

He gawked and said, "Are you serious?"

I nodded and said, "I saw them as well, four dragons..."

He looked at Harry and asked, "And Fleur and Krum, do they...?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes."

Cedric shook my brother's hand and said, "Right. Hey listen, about the badges... I've asked them not to wear them."

Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry about it."

Cedric walked off and I looked up at my brother. "You know you never would have told him that back home... It's strange seeing this whole other side of you..."

He petted my head and said, "Come on Siri, let go to the commons and..."

"Why so tense Potter?"

I looked up and saw Malfoy sitting up in a tree.

He jumped down and said with a smirk, "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last FIVE."

Harry hissed at him, "I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic."

He looked at me and said, "Come on Siri, let's go."

We turned around to walk away when I saw Professor Moody cast a spell behind us.

I turned around to see Malfoy was gone and a white ferret is in his place.

Moody yelled, "I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned."

He began levitating the ferret up and down causing me and Harry to laugh.

McGonagall stepped up and asked, "Professor Moody what are you doing?"

With out looking away he replied, "Teaching."

McGonagall looked at the ferret and asked, "Is that a student?"

He replied with a smirk, "Technically it's a ferret."

Mad-Eye made the ferret hover around. He sent it up the trouser leg of one of Malfoy's friends.

He squirmed and looked uncomfortable.

Everyone else was laughing and we were laughing the hardest.

Mad-Eye winked at us and he laughed along too.

Eventually the ferret comes back out and McGonagall turns Malfoy back to normal.

Malfoy yelled out, "My father will hear about this!"

Moody looked at him and yelled, "Is that a threat?!"

Malfoy runs away with Mad-Eye shouting after him.

He yelled, "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!"

McGonagall looked at Moody and said, "We never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that."

Moody shrugged and said, "He might've mentioned it."

McGonagall glared at him and said, "Well, you will do well to remember it."

Moody looked at Harry and said, "Come with me."

I watched as my brother walked off with the Professor.

"Hey Siri!"

I turned around to see Ari, standing behind me with a great big smile on her face.

"I heard from my brother, that he's going to tell father about an indecent with a ferret... Any clue what he's talking about?"

I giggled and said, "It's a bit of a story really."

She looked at me and said, "Um Siri..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah Ari?"

She blushed and said, "I wanted to thank you..."

I tilted my head and asked, "For what?"

She smiled and said, "For being my friend. Not many people befriend me because of my family... and those who do aren't that nice... You and your friends showed me, that names really don't matter..."

She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Thank you Sirius."

She walked away with a skip, while I just stood there.

My face flustered with red...

She kissed me... it was just on the cheek but still...

I smiled and began walking down the hall, hoping no one noticed the layer of pink on my cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Dragons?!" Joey said as we sat down at Ravenclaw table.<p>

Harry nodded and said, "Tomorrow, I have to go against one... and from what we saw... they were viscous..."

Yugi looked at him and said, "So, do you have a pl-plan?"

He nodded and said, "Moody actually taught me a spell just for it."

Tristen snickered and said, "Did you hear about Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret?"

I replied with a laugh, "Heard about it? Harry and I were there! It was hilarious!"

Everyone started cracking up, even Ariana had a light laugh going.

Duke smirked and said, "Knowing Victor, probably going try to muscle down the dragon."

Serenity giggled and said, "As for Fleur, she is most likely to use illusionary magic, has always been her strong point."

Tristen nodded and said, "And what I've heard about Cedric is he's a transfiguration prodigy, one of the best."

Harry sighed and said, "That all grand and all, but I'm more concerned about the dragons."

"Just relax Harry..."

I turned to see that Kissara Lovegood had take the seat next to Yugi.

She looked at him and said, "You know your opponent now... Study up on the their weaknesses and you'll do fine."

He nodded and said, "Thanks Kissara..."

She nodded and said, "Now I best be off to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."


	12. The Bura Aizu

**Chapter 12: The Bura Aizu**

**HARRY POTTER/SETO KAIBA**

* * *

><p>Dragons...<p>

Of all the magical creatures they had to choose it to be dragons...

My favorite magical creature...

And the fact of there being a Blue eyes being here made it worse...

I sat at the side of the tent wearing my red uniform with my last name written in gold on the back.

"Pssst! Harry? Is that you?"

It was Siri...

Always concerned about me, he must have sneaked around the teachers to visit me.

I replied, "Yeah."

He then asked, "How are you feeling? OK? The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to..."

I replied, "Battle a dragon."

He came in hugged me and said, "You can do this Harry... I believe in you big brother."

Fleur went, "Awww! He's adorable!"

Viktor smirked and said, "Who's the boy?"

Cedric smiled and said, "That's Sirius Potter, Harry's younger brother..."

Viktor nodded and said,"It's honorable to wish you family luck, I respect that."

Dumbledore enter the tent with Crouch and said, "Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate."

Everyone gather around him and he looked at Siri.

"What are you doing here Young Sirius?"

Siri replied, "Oh um... Sorry was just wishing my brother luck... I'll just go now."

Siri walked out of the tent and Fleur said, "Such sweet younger brother, reminds me of my sister, Gabrielle."

Dumbledore looked at Crouch and said, "Barty. The bag."

Crouch waved his hand said said, "Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour over here, Mr Krum, and Potter over here. Right."

He held up a black bag and said, "Miss Delacour, if you will..."

Fleur stuck her hand in the bag and took out a little green dragon.

Crouch nodded and said, "The Welsh Green. Mr Krum..."

Viktor takes another out and Crouch said, "The Chinese Fireball. Oooooh."

Then Cedric picks one. "The Swedish Short-snout. Which leaves..."

I whispered, "The Aizu..."

Crouch looked at me and said, "What's that boy?"

I replied, "Nothing."

I placed my hand in the bag and pulled out the Mini Blue Eyes...

The very thing I was dreading...

I'm going to have to fight my favorite dragon...

Crouch looked at it and said, "The Aizu Bura. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task."

"Any questions?"

A dead silence filled the air. Dumbledore nodded and said, "Very well. Good luck champions. Mr. Diggory the sound of the cannon..."

Almost immediately the cannon fired and Cedric left the tent.

* * *

><p>Almost 2 hours past as I sat in the tent, nervously waiting for my turn.<p>

I heard Dumbledore's voice yelled out, "Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant."

I took a deep breath and made my way out of the tent.

The arena itself was rather rocky and jagged.

I looked up and saw the crowd cheering my name.

I saw my friends in front holding up a banner that said, 'Go Harry!'

Then I saw it...

The golden egg sitting in the dead center just waiting to be taken.

I tried to make a run for it when the dragon came out with it's bluish silver scales glistening in the light.

It let out a fearsome roar that sent me flying back.

I heard Wheeler yell, "That looks just like..."

Siri covered his mouth and said, "Shh! Not a word."

I dodged the blast of electricity it sent my way, but all I could do is scramble to avid the deadly sparks.

I heard Hermoine yell out, "Your wand Harry! Your wand!"

How could I forget...

I pulled it out and yelled, "_Accio Firebolt_!"

God, I hope this works...

Seconds later my broom appeared in the arena and I jump on.

The crowd went wild as I rode around on my broomstick at lighting speed.

Duke yelled, "Whoa! Where did the broom come from?!"

Yugi replied,"He us-used Accio... The Su-Summoning sp-spell..."

The Aizu broke the chain and began chasing me out of the arena with it's powerful wings.

If it wasn't trying to kill me, I'd be impressed.

I was flying at high speed around the Hogwarts buildings trying to avoid the Aizu as it came at me with all it had.

The dragon cut me off and whipped me off my broom, and I landed on the roof of Hogwarts, hanging on for dear life near the edge.

The Aizu was clambering across the roof, strewing tiles as it goes and it's sapphire eyes staring into my soul.

I reached for my broom but it was stuck...

Oh, of all the bloody times!

Come on! Let it out!

I finally jerked it loose and let go of the roof just in time before the Aizu swiped at me again.

I fell a long way down before I regained control.

I flew on to an area with a bridge, I flew through the gap in the bridge but the Aizu crashes into it and falls into the water.

That was too close...

I quickly flew back to the arena as fast as I could to get to the egg.

As I flew in and the crowd went wild.

I reached my hand out for the egg...

* * *

><p>"Three cheers for the champion of Gryffindor! Three cheers for my best mate Harry Potter!" I heard Ron yell as I lifted the golden egg into the air.<p>

The Gryffindor commons was a buzz with cheering and celebration.

Wheeler smirked and said, "And to think you went up against your favorite card. I'd hate to go up against Red eyes."

I nodded and said, "The Aizu was dangerous... but still she was bloody beautiful."

The Weasly twins had the brilliant idea of sitting me on their shoulders.

George and Fred looked at me with ear to ear grins.

"We knew you wouldn't die Harry."

"Lose a leg."

"Or an arm."

"Or pack it in altogether."

Then they both said, "NEVER!"

Siri looked at me and said, "Well, go on Harry, what's the clue?"

I held it up and asked, "Who wants me to open it?"

Everyone cheered.

Man, I could so get used to this...

"You want me to open it?"

They all cheered even louder.

I nodded and popped the hatch.

A horrific loud screech came out of the egg and an eerie light as well.

Everyone was holding their ears until I closed it...

Ron looked at it and said, "What the bloody hell was that?"

I shook my head and said, "I have no idea..."


	13. A Dance? Can the Dragon Come Back Please

**Chapter 13: A Dance?(Can the Dragon Come Back Please?)**

**JOEY WHEELER**

* * *

><p>"Yo-Your saying the egg screamed at you H-Harry?" Yugi asked as we sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.<p>

He nodded, "It's like a banshee or something... I have no clue on how the bloody hell this thing is suppose to help me..."

Ari smiled and said, "Well, luckily your friends with some hard workers and fast learners..."

I smirked and said, "Well at least you have until after Christmas till the second challenge... A bit of relax time..."

A young boy walked up to the holding a package.

He looked at Ron and said, "Parcel for you Mr Weasley."

Ron took the package and said, "Thank you Nigel."

Nigel looked with hopeful eyes at Harry and Ron said, "Not now Nigel. Later. Go on."

Nigel runs off with a huge grin.

Tea, Mai, and Hermoine look at him with glares.

Ron sighed and said, "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph."

Harry sighed and said, "I leave one fame for another... Great."

Ron began opening the package and said, "Oh, look Mum's sent me something."

He held up a maroon dress and glared at it.

Ryou smirked and said with a laugh, "Your Mum sent you a dress!"

Harry snickered and said, "Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?"

Everyone started cracking up, with the exception of Ron...

I never knew Kaiba had a sense of humor...

Well I suppose Kaiba doesn't but Harry...

He's bloody hilarious!

Ron looked at Ginny and said, "Ginny these must be for you."

She scowled and said, "I'm not wearing that it's ghastly."

Hermonie, Serenity, Tea, and Ari began laughing. Ron looked at them and asked, "What are you all on about?"

Serenity giggled and said, "They're not for Ginny they're for you!"

Tea nodded and said, "They're dress robes."

I tilted my head and said, "Dress what nows?"

Ron looked at them and asked, "Dress robes? For what?"

The four outsiders laughed and Duke said, "You seriously don't know about the Yule Ball?"

Yugi looked at them and asked, "What's the Yule Ball?"

* * *

><p>"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity." McGonagall said to the group of Gryffindor students as we sat in the Assembly Room.<p>

She looked at us and said, "As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance."

A dance...

Oh for Merlin's sakes...

Groans emerged from the boys side who are listening on, while girls seem a lot more excited.

Figures...

Girls get to wear dresses and make themselves pretty, while we get stuck in Monkey Suits or in Ron's case... Monkey Dress...

McGonagall yelled, "Silence. The house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

Fred looked over to George and said in a whisper, "Try saying that five times faster."

Then they try it...

Man, I love Ron's brothers.

They remind me of...

Well, of me.

McGonagall pulled out an old record player and said, "So today, we'll be learning to dance. After all the Champions do the first dance then you will take the floor."

Harry's eyes widen and said, "I have to dance... in front of everybody... with a girl?!"

I said, "Good luck man... You're going to need it..."

He glared and said, "Oh shut up Wheeler!"

McGonagall then said, "Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

Ron leaned over to Seamus and said, "Something's about to burst out of Hilary but I don't think it's a swan."

She smirked and said, "Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasly, will you join me?"

She is not doing what I think she is...

She grabbed Ron and pulled him up to the floor to dance.

Oh my God! This is too hilarious!

McGonagall held his hand and said, "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

He looked up in concern and said, "Where?"

She moved his hand on to her waist and said, "My waist. Now bend your arm. Mr Filch..."

Filch turned on the record player and the music began to play.

As McGonagall and Ron began to waltz she counted out, "One two three, one two three, one two three."

Siri leaned over to the Twins and asked, "Oi! Never gonna let him forget this are you?"

They replied at the same time, "Never."

McGonagall stopped dancing and said, "Everybody come together."

All the girls instantly stand up and walked forward, while all the boys (moi included) were still seated and intend to stay that way.

McGonagall looked at us with a glare and said, "Boys, on your feet."

Finally someone stands up and walked nervously over to the girls.

It was Neville...

Damn, kids got more guts that I give him credit for.

* * *

><p>"Why do they always have to travel in packs? How are you supposed to get one alone to ask them..." Harry said as we walked though the Courtyard.<p>

Ryou, Yugi, Ron, Harry, and I were on our way back from Transfiguration's class and was discussing the events of the Yule Ball.

Ron looked at him and said, "Blimey Harry, you slayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?"

He looked down and said, "I think I'd take the dragon right now."

Ryou shrugged and said, "Honestly I don't have to worry about it anymore. A Ravenclaw girl asked me and I said yes."

Yugi looked at him and asked, "Wh-Who was it?"

He replied, "Luna Lovegood... She said, I had an interesting aura about me."

I smirked and said, "Luna, huh? Well that good... I might ask..."

"Back off! I'm going to ask her!"

"No way, she's totally mine!"

I looked over to Duke and Tristen trying to pull each other back from a girl...

No...

That's my sister!

What the bloody hell do they think they're doing?!

I rolled up my sleeves and said, "Duke! Tristen! What the heck do you think your doing with my sister?!"

They both fell down in complete surprise right a Serenity's feet.

They looked up at her and yelled at the same time, "Serenity! Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?!"

She sighed and said, "Sorry... I'm already going with someone..."

I looked at her and asked, "Who asked you Sis?"

She smiled and said, "Well actually, I asked him... A girl was being really mean to him, when she said no, so I asked if he wanted to go with me."

I sighed and said, "Still, a name would be helpful."

She smiled and said, "Neville Longbottom... He's very sweet."

Duke and Tristen looked up and said, "Neville?!"

Like I said, kids got more guts then I give him credit for.

I laughed and said, "Well he's got my seal of a approval."

Serenity smiled and said, "Thanks Big Brother."

She walked away with a hop and a skip leaving me with the two guys on the ground.

I glared at them and said, "Now what was this about hitting on my little sister?!"

* * *

><p>"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron said as we sat at a table during study hall.<p>

Yugi, Hermoine, Ron, Harry, Mai, and I were all sitting listening to his rant.

Snape walked pasted and slapped him over the head with a rolled up paper.

Ron looked at us and said, "Well, us and Duke, Marik, and Tristen!"

Harry looked at him and said, "But then again they can take themselves."

Yugi looked at them and said, "It might in-interest you to know that D-Duke, Ma-Marik, and Tristen already found da-dates. Tristen is taking Susan B-Bones, Marik-k is taking Hannah Ab-Abbot, and Duke is t-taking Pa-Parvati Patil."

I looked at Yugi and asked, "What about you Yug?"

He replied, "Te-Tea and I are go-going together."

Ron gasped and said, "Now, I'm depressed..."

"Harry!"

I turned to see Siri running in with a big smile and he said, "Harry, I asked a girl to the Ball and she said yes!"

I banged my head on the table and said, "Now I'm really depressed. Even an 11 year old can get a date..."

Ron looked at Hermoine and said, "Well Hermione, you're a girl."

She sighed and said, "Oh well spotted."

He looked at her and said, "Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad."

She closed her book and said, "I won't be going alone, because believe it or not, someone's asked me."

She stood up and said, "And I said yes."

She ran off and Mai said, "Now you gone an done it..."

Ron shook his head and said, "Bloody hell."

He looked at us and said, "Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll all have partners. Agreed?"

Harry nodded and said, "Agreed."

Mai looked at me and said, "Hey Joey, you mind helping me take these books back to the library?"

I nodded and said, "Um... Sure..."

Mai and I stood up and picked up the books as we walked out the room.

As we walked Mai looked at me with a soft smile. "So you don't have a date to the Yule Ball?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah... I bet you've been asked by a million different guys."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, but I prefer to be nontraditional... Girl ask the guy if you will."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I get that."

She looked at me and said, "Joey... Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

I looked at her with a blush filling my cheeks.

I mumbled out, "Uh... Yeah... Ok..."

She smiled and said, "Great! Then it's a date."

She kissed my cheek and walked off.

I stood there like a smiling idiot...

I got a date... With Mai...

This was a really good day...

* * *

><p>"Mai! Are you serious?!" Harry asked as we set down in the Gryffindor commons.<p>

I nodded and said with a smile, "Yeah... She asked me... and now we're going to the Ball together."

Harry laughed and said, "Well, now we both have dates."

I looked at him and asked, "Who did you ask?"

He sat back and said, "Well... You remember Kissara Lovegood?"

I looked at him and said, "The Ravenclaw with snow white hair?"

He nodded and said, "And the frosty blue eyes. I asked her at in the Owlery and she said yes."

He looked up and said, "It may have not been that subtle, but it worked. Siri told me he had Alicia deliver a note to ask his date out. He still refuses to tell me who he's taking, says he want's it to be a surprise."

Alicia came crawling on top of Harry's head with it's fur a bright red and golden eyes.

Siri walked in and said, "Alicia... My brother's head is not the place for a nap."

The cat gave a Cheshire grin and pounced on to her owner's head.

He smiled and said, "You're too curious for your own good Alicia. Guess makes you a perfect Gryffindor."

Then all of a sudden Ron was being helped into the room by a bunch of girls, he looked real shaky.

I looked at him and asked, "What happened to you?"

A girl looked at us and said, "He just asked Fleur Delacour out."

Siri yelled, "What?!"

Harry looked at him and asked, "What did she say?"

Hermonie then said, "No of course."

Ron shook his head.

I looked at him and said, "She said yes?!"

Siri looked at me and said, "Don't be silly."

Ron looked at us and said, "There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out."

The girl looked at him and said, "Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening."

Harry looked at him and asked, "What did you do then?"

Ron shook his head and said, "What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry. I don't know what got into me."

"Um is this where Ron Weasly's commons is?"

I turned and...

I couldn't believe my eyes...

Standing in the doorway was Fleur Delacour with a soft smile.

We all looked in surprise as she approached Ron and said, "You ran off before I could answer you..."

He gulped and said, "S-Sorry..."

She smiled and said, "That is alright... Nerves get the best of everyone and as for your question... The answer is yes."

I looked at Harry and asked, "Am I dreaming or did she just say yes?"

He looked at me and said, "No one is dreaming... And I still can't believe it..."

Fleur smiled and said, "I'll see you at the Ball... Ronald."

She walked out with a smile and leaving Ron absolutely stunned, along with everyone in the room.

Siri looked at him and said, "Well, the Ball is going to be full of surprises."


End file.
